Love You Quite
by Amethyst is Aphrodite
Summary: ‘Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan hidung ini akan berhenti bernafas? Kapan bibir ini akan berhenti berbicara? Dan kapan jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak?’ Final Chap is UPDATE! RnR pleaasee!
1. Chapter 1 :: Dia kembali?

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Ini Fic karya Amethyst yang pertama, mohon maaf apabila masih ada typo, dan kesalahan yang lainnya. Amethyst harap para senpai dan readers sudi untuk me-review Fic-nya Amethyst ini.

* * *

Here are the story!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Quite © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/romance**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Ancur, dll**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku, slight NejiSaku**

**Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji**

**Summary : 'Orang yang selama ini ingin aku lupakan, malah muncul kembali di kehidupan baruku ini. Kami-sama, kenapa takdir harus mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi? Hatiku sudah cukup sakit dengan perlakuannya padaku dulu.'

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Musim berganti musim, kini musim telah berganti menjadi musim gugur. Suasana ini mengiringi hari kelulusan para siswa-siswi Junior High School di seluruh Konoha.

Di hari kelulusan siswa-siswi Junior High School di seluruh Konoha ini, sang Wali Kota Konoha akan mengadakan Festival Hanabi yang akan dilaksanakan nanti malam.

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba, pembukaan Festival Hanabi ini dibuka oleh Wali Kota Konoha sendiri. Dengan meluncurnya kembang api berbentuk seperti bunga sakura ke langit malam, pertanda bahwa Festival Hanabi ini telah resmi dibuka.

Di Festival ini dijual berbagai macam kembang api, dan para pengunjung bisa melihat keindahan kembang api yang meluncur ke langit malam di bawah pohon sakura.

-

-

Sama seperti siswa-siswi Junior High School yang lulus hari ini, gadis ini pun menghabiskan malam kelulusannya dengan menghadiri Festival Hanabi ini. Ia ingin melepas penat yang sekarang sedang menimpa dirinya.

Gadis berumur 15 tahun ini sedang memikirkan bagaimana kelangsungan hidupnya. Sejak kejadian itu **[1]**, sifat sang gadis tak berubah sedikitpun. Hanya saja belakangan ini ia sering melamun dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari teman-temannya.

Ia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Haruno Advertising pada saat usianya genap 20 tahun. Dialah Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**2 tahun kemudian**

2 tahun telah berlalu, kini Sakura sudah menginjak bangku kelas XI. Sakura duduk di kelas XI-1.

Setelah 1 tahun bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School, Sakura mendapat teman-teman yang peduli padanya dan seorang sahabat yang begitu berarti baginya, sekaligus pujaan hatinya.

Dari sejak kelas X Sakura sudah menyimpan perasaan pada sahabatnya itu, tapi Sakura tak mau kejadian di masa lalunya terulang kembali. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia tak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang gampang beradaptasi terhadap lingkungan sekitar, termasuk dalam hal berteman.

-

-

Kriiiiiiiiing

Bel berbunyi, pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Suasana kelas XI-1 memang tetap ramai seperti biasa, sampai seorang sensei berambut hitam panjang bermata merah selaku wali kelas XI-1 mulai memasuki ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan 'XI-1 Room'.

Sreeeeeeeek

"Ohayou minna!" sapa sensei tadi sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Ohayou Kurenai-sensei." jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Baiklah minna sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang akan menjadi warga di kelas ini juga." jelas Kurenai.

"Ayo silahkan masuk!" Kurenai mempersilahkan.

Sreeeeeeeek

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang mengenakan seragam khas Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School; kemeja berlengan pendek dengan dibalut rompi abu-abu bermotif kotak-kotak, celana panjang abu-abu, dan dasi abu-abu muda **[2]**. Ia pun mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Kurenai.

"Ohayou minna-san, perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Neji pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya." pemuda yang bernama Neji itu berkata sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa duduk di belakang Haruno-san." "Haruno-san, coba angkat tanganmu!" perintah Kurenai.

'Haruno, hh ternyata kita dipertemukan lagi oleh takdir.' Neji membatin sambil melirik Sakura.

Sakura yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan Kurenai tersentak kaget dan refleks mengangkat tangannya. Tapi kelihatannya ia masih belum memperhatikan seorang murid baru yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Silahkan Hyuuga-san, kau bisa duduk sekarang." kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei." Neji berkata seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku di belakang Sakura.

-

-

Kriiiiiiiiing

"Baiklah minna, sepertinya pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Minggu depan dikumpulkan ya, jaa mata!" ucap Kurenai sambil meninggalkan kelas.

"Jaa mata Kurenai-sensei." jawab anak-anak kompak.

Sampai pelajaran Kurenai selesai, Sakura belum menyadari bahwa ada murid baru di kelasnya.

"Ohayou Haruno Sakura." sapa pemuda yang duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Eh? Oha... kau?" jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan tercengang kaget.

"Hehe, iya memang kenapa? Ternyata takdir mempertemukan kita lagi ya. Haha." katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau, Neji! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." jawab Sakura ketus.

"Wow, ternyata kau sudah berubah ya? Haha." lagi-lagi pemuda itu (yang ternyata bernama Neji) menyeringai.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan, mata emerald bertatapan dengan mata lavender. Lama tak ada suara dari dua insan itu. Sampai suara seseorang mencairkan suasana.

"Hooy Sakura!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut spike kuning.

'Untung ada Naruto. Untuk kali ini aku berterima kasih padamu Naruto.' batin Sakura.

"Iya Naruto, ada apa? Ayo kita bicara di luar saja!" Sakura langsung membalikan badannya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menarik tangan Naruto, mengajaknya keluar kelas.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu..." protes Naruto.

Kini mereka berada di koridor yang ramai dengan siswa-siswi Konoha Internasional High School. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat.

"Sakura, memangnya kenapa kau buru-buru ingin meninggalkan kelas?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah kau tidak perlu tahu Naruto. Biar itu menjadi rahasiaku, hehe." Sakura berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah kau ini Sakura. Sebenarnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku... Aku... Ah ya! Aku mau ke perpustakaan, sudah ya Naruto. Jaa~" Sakura berlari-lari kecil mulai meninggalkan Naruto.

'Haaah, dia itu kadang-kadang memang aneh.' pikir Naruto sambil beranjak pergi ke arah kantin.

-

-

'Haah, bodohnya diriku ini! Mau apa aku pergi ke perpustakaan? Padahal ini kan jam makan siang. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur.' Sakura membatin.

Ia mulai memasuki ruangan perpustakaan, mulai memasuki celah-celah diantara rak buku yang berjejer rapi. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di rak buku bertuliskan 'NOVEL'.

Ia mulai melihat-lihat novel yang menurutnya menarik. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan novel yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibaca. Ia pun mengambilnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan rak buku, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membaca buku. Sampai matanya menangkap seorang lelaki beramodel rambut raven sedang membaca buku dengan khusyuk, yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Konichiwa Sasuke." sapa Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke yang hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Oh ya Sasuke, ini kan jam makan siang apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh begitu. Sebentar ya aku akan mengambil buku lebih banyak lagi." kata Sakura sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Sakura mulai pergi dari tempat Sasuke. Datang seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Konichiwa." sapa pemuda yang ternyata adalah Neji.

Sasuke sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Rupanya, sang Uchiha ini sedikit penasaran juga.

"Konichiwa, sepertinya kau murid baru ya?" tanya Sasuke yang (sebenarnya) penasaran masih sambil membaca buku.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji. Kau sahabat Sakura itu kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke sedikit menaikan satu alisnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke pemuda itu.

'Cih, kenapa ia bisa tahu? Sebenarnya siapa dia itu?' batin Sasuke.

"Hn, memang apa urusanmu?" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Hh, kau tahu? Aku ini akan berusaha merebut hati Sakura kembali." Neji berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa peduliku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata dingin kini ia sudah menatap Neji.

"Hh, memangnya selama ini aku tidak tahu? Kau juga menyimpan perasaan padanya kan?" tanya Neji.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ingat, aku akan membuat Sakura kembali padaku. Camkan itu!" Neji berkata sambil menjauh dari tempat Sasuke.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia ini?' Sasuke kembali membatin dan meneruskan membaca bukunya.

To Be Continued

* * *

**[1] **= Kejadian apa ya? Nanti deh chap-chap depan dikasih tau. Hhe *timpuked*

**[2] = **Untuk cowok dasinya itu yang kayak bapak-bapak kantoran itu lho! *ha?* Nah. . . kalau buat cewek, dasi kupu-kupu kayak sailor moon

Haduh... gomen minna fic Amethyst yang 'Sorry I Can't Be perfect' itu sebenernya produk gagal yang gak bakalan Amethyst publish. Tadinya Cuma coba-coba mau belajar publish, eh... malah kepublish beneran!! *pundung dipojokan* padahal itu fic udah Amethyst remove dari doc manager, tapi malah tetep muncul -stressssss- Gomen juga kalau angst-nya belum terasa.

Baiklah saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi para minna-san yang sudah membaca fic GaJe-nya Amethyst. Kritik dan Saran yang sifatnya sangat membangun akan diterima. Mau flame juga boleh.

Mau nanya juga, ni chap kependekan gak ya? Tolong jawab lewat review ya...

Mind to review?

**© Amethyst**


	2. Chapter 2 :: Sakit

Konichiwa minna-san, Amethyst kembali hadir untuk meng-update fic ini. Gomen yang udah nunggu update-an fic ini -emang ada yang nunggu update-an fic ini ya?- ya sudah lah, daripada baca bacotnya author amatir ini mending baca sama-sama chap 2 ok? Tapi, Amethyst mau balas review dulu nii..

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **boleh aja kok!! Sankyuu udah review Naka-san. Gomen, belum bisa penuhin.. nanti deh chap depan-depan banyakin NejiSakuSasu *ditimpuk* thanks udah add sbg fav!! ^^ review lagi yaa??

**hehe : **ini sudah apdet. Sankyuu udah review yaa.. review lagi dund!!

**koiy : **sudah apdet kok! Sankyuu udah review, review lagi ya!?

**Chiyo Amaya : **senpai dukung Sasu nie? Hehe, ni apdet kok!! Review lagi ya, dan sankyuu udah review, senpai..

**sasufan.. : **apdet kok, thanks udh review. Review lagi yaa??

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **senpai, makasih sudah mau me-review!! Ini sudah apdet kok, review lagi ya senpai..

**Ame no Suzushii : **haha, sohibku review. Sankyuu yaa.. thanks sarannya. Apabila berkenan review lagi donk? hhe

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **iya senpai, ketemu lagi. Kecepetan ya? Makasih sarannya, ini udah ada dikit-dikit SasuSaku-nya. Sankyuu udah review, review lagi ya senpai?!

**Tamaru Ariki gomen gag Login : **senpai, sarannya makasih, reviewnya juga makasih dan review lagi yaa? hhe

**nurimut-chan : **iya nih Neji heboh –ngelirik Neji- *dikaiten* wah? Sama donk, maksih udah review, review lagi donk?!

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya : **maksih review dan sarannya, review lagi yaa?

**TurQuoise Sky : **wah... kamu baca fic aku. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya? Soal Neji ama Saku ntar aja ya.. ntar juga tau ndiri *jitaked*

Yosh~ sekian dulu bales reviewnya.. Here we go to story, happy reading!!

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Hh, kau tahu? Aku ini akan berusaha merebut hati Sakura kembali." Neji berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa peduliku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata dingin kini ia sudah menatap Neji.

"Hh, memangnya selama ini aku tidak tahu? Kau juga menyimpan perasaan padanya kan?" tanya Neji.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ingat, aku akan membuat Sakura kembali padaku. Camkan itu!" Neji berkata sambil menjauh dari tempat Sasuke.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia ini?' Sasuke kembali membatin dan meneruskan membaca bukunya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Quite © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/romance**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Ancur, dll**

**Summary : 'Aku merasa kepalaku pusing. Lebih pusing dari yang aku rasakan sebelumnya. Uh... kenapa ini? Pusing... Sakit... Arrgghh!! Kenapa semua menjadi gelap?'

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Tak lama setelah Neji pergi dari perpustakaan, Sakura kembali dengan membawa buku yang cukup banyak.

"Huh, akhirnya banyak juga buku bagus yang kutemukan." ucap Sakura sambil meletakan buku di meja tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut tidak? Aku akan meminjam buku ini ke rumah, lalu setelah itu makan siang. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Jaa~" kata Sakura yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke sambil membawa setumpuk buku.

-

-

Kini Sakura sudah mulai berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah, dipadati oleh siswa-siswi yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sakura terlihat kesulitan membawa buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi, sampai ia menabrak pemuda dari arah yang berlawanan.

Bruuukkk

"Uh..." keluh Sakura sambil mencoba bangun dari posisinya sekarang.

"..." sedangkan dari pemuda yang ia tabrak tak ada suara, tapi si pemuda terlihat sedang mencoba membetulkan posisinya juga.

Buku-buku yang Sakura pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi terlihat berserakan di mana-mana. Kini setelah membetulkan posisinya, Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan akibat insiden kecil itu. Sampai tangan Sakura bertemu dengan tangan si pemuda.

"Eh? Gomen." Sakura berkata canggung.

"Eh, Sakura? Biar kubantu!" jawab pemuda itu.

Kini Sakura mencoba bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang menabraknya. Terlihat pemuda itu mengenakan seragam khas laki-laki di Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School, berambut coklat panjang dan... tunggu!

"Kau? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, hah?" ucap Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Hey, Haruno-san kau bisa tenang tidak? Toh, aku tak mengganggumu kan? Sini biar kubantu!" ucap Neji santai.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Sungguh kau sangat menggangguku. Tidak perlu kau bantu pun aku bisa sendiri!" Sakura berkata sambil memutar badannya untuk kembali ke tujuannya semula. Meninggalkan Neji dalam kebingungan.

'Dia itu, semakin lama semakin aneh saja. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkannya kembali' gumam Neji.

-

-

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Hari ini bel sudah berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran untuk hari ini telah usai. Suasana kelas XI-1 masih ramai dengan murid-murid yang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Minna, sepertinya cukup sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini. Sayonara minna!" ucap seorang sensei kepada murid-murid kelas XI-1.

"Sayonara Sensei." jawab murid-murid kelas XI-1 serempak.

Kini suasana kelas XI-1 sudah terlihat sepi, tapi masih ada satu dua orang murid berada di kelas. Contohnya saja Neji yang sudah selesai dan mulai beranjak pergi dari bangkunya, dan Sakura yang terlihat masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

Neji pun menghampiri Sakura "Sakura, ku antar pulang ya?" kata Neji.

"Hm, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan lagipula Sasuke sudah menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah." Ucap Sakura ketus.

"Oh begitu, apa kau yakin kalau dia masih menunggumu?" Neji berkata sambil menjauhi tempat duduk Sakura.

"Tentu saja, ia adalah orang yang kupercaya! Tidak seperti kau!"

"Begitu ya? Lihat saja, aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa ia tak jauh berbeda denganku. Haha." kata Neji yang menghentikan langkahnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai penuh arti.

-

-

Di depan gerbang sekolah

"Konichiwa Sasuke!" sapa Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendelikan sedikit wajah tampannya menatap sahabatnya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura yang sudah melangkah beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria.

* * *

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Bel masuk Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School sudah berbunyi, pertanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, suasana kelas XI-1 tetap ramai. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, teriak-teriak (?), mengobrol, membahas pelajaran, dan ada juga yang tak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa alias diam.

Sama seperti Sakura, ia hanya diam lebih tepatnya melamun menatap teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ia bingung akan melakukan aktivitas apa. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya, Neji sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi identitas dirinya. Suasana itu menjadi hening ketika seorang sensei mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas XI-1.

Sensei dengan beberapa goresan di wajahnya, memulai pelajarannya dengan menyapa murid-murid kelas XI-1.

"Ohayou minna." sapa sensei tadi.

"Ohayou Ibiki-sensei." jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Baiklah minna, kita mulai pelajaran kita. Silahkan buka buku paket BAB 2!" perintah sensei tadi yang ternyata bernama Ibiki.

"..." murid-murid tak menjawab, hanya melakukan perintahkan dari Ibiki yang sekarang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka. Mengajar pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan tepatnya.

"Baik, sekarang baca BAB 2 sampai selesai. Lalu setelah itu catat apa yang aku tulis di papan tulis!" perintah Ibiki tegas.

'Huh, selalu saja begini! Pelajaran Ibiki-sensei memang selalu seperti ini. Rasanya ingin cepat naik ke kelas XII dan berganti guru Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Huft...' Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. **[1]**

-

-

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing

"Sepertinya, pelajaran sudah selesai. Di rumah jangan lupa untuk tetap membacanya. Sayonara!" seru Ibiki yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan kelas

"Baik sensei!" jawab murid-murid kompak.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah selesai merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pergi ke kelas Sasuke; kelas XI-2. Tapi, saat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya...

Bruuuuk

Seseorang menyenggol bahunya dari belakang.

"Uh..." desah Sakura.

"..." sedangkan yang menyenggol bahunya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

'Hah? Neji? Tumben, tidak seperti biasanya? Ah... sudahlah, kenapa harus aku pikirkan sih?' Sakura membatin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas.

-

-

Lalu, Sakura sampai di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'XI-2 Room'. Ia mulai mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya, Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang menuangkan tulisannya di sebuah buku, dan di sampingnya ada... tunggu? 'Bukankah itu Hinata? Sepupu Neji? Kenapa ia bisa bersekolah di sini juga?' gumam Sakura.

"Hoy, Sakura!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning bermodel spike sambil menepuk bahu Sakura yang sukses membuatnya kaget.

"Ah? Heh! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Huh..." keluh Sakura .

"Ada apa kau kemari Sakura? Mau bertemu Teme ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah iya Naruto, apa Sasuke ada?" jawab Sakura yang ujung-ujungnya malah balik bertanya.

"Hm... ada! Tunggu ya, akan ku panggilkan!" seru Naruto. "Teme!! Sakura mencarimu!!" suara Naruto terdengar kencang sekali sampai semua orang di kelas itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

'Hh, berisik!' batin Sasuke sambil beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sakura yang berada di pintu kelasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di pintu bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ah, sudah ya! Kalian ngorol saja dulu. Jaa Teme, jaa Sakura" seru Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berada di pintu.

Pandangan Sasuke yang tadinya tertuju pada Naruto kini sudah beralih ke Sakura, seolah mengatakan 'Ada-apa-?'

"Ah iya. Sasuke, pulang sekolah nanti aku minta antar ke toko buku ya? Ada buku yang harus kubeli." pinta Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berbalik menuju tempak duduknya kembali.

"Arigatou Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil beranjak pergi dari kelas Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Orang itu berkata sambil mengeluarkan seulas seringainya.

-

-

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Bel pulang sekolah Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School berbunyi. Terlihat siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk Sakura. Tetapi, penampilan Sakura tampak berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

**Sakura POV**

Uh... kenapa kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing ya? Ah... sudahlah, nanti juga hilang. Lagipula hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke untuk pergi ke toko buku.

"Sasuke!" panggilku pada sahabat yang sudah 1 tahun kebelakang mengisi hari-hariku disamping penyakitku ini.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mendelikan wajahnya padaku. Tapi tatapannya seperti mengartikan 'Apa-kau-baik-baik-saja?' Aku pun refleks menjawab "Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke. Ayo pergi!" ajakku padanya

-

-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah toko buku langganan kami; 'Hanabi' nama tokonya. Tempatnya memang tak seberapa bagus, tapi cukup nyaman menurutku. Suasananya yang tenang, juga pemilik dan penjaga toko bukunya yang ramah.

"Konichiwa, Tayuya-san!" sapaku pada seorang penjaga kasir di toko buku itu.

"Konichiwa Sakura! Wah, baru ke sini lagi ya?" balas penjaga kasir di toko buku itu.

"Iya, baru sempat Tayuya-san."

"Sakura, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tayuya-san bertanya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tayuya-san, mungkin hanya karena kecapean saja. Sudah ya, aku ingin melihat-lihat buku dulu. Kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti ya Tayuya-san." ucapku sambil beranjak meninggalkan meja kasir.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan lupa untuk membayarnya ya? Ingat, tidak gratis lho!" balas Tayuya-san sedikit bercanda.

"Iya tenang saja!" ucapku sambil berlalu menyinggungkan seulas senyum.

"Sasuke, kau mau beli buku tidak?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Hm... ada mungkin. Aku akan mencarinya dulu." jawab Sasuke sambil pergi ke arah rak buku bertuliskan 'Ilmu Pengetahuan Umum'.

Akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke rak buku bertuliskan 'Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam'. Aku mulai melihat-lihat dan memilih-milih buku yang tepat, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang aku cari; Teori Hukum Newton. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan rak buku itu untuk membayar buku yang telah kuambil, tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku bertambah pusing. Lebih pusing -ditambah sakit- dari yang sebelumnya kurasakan. Kenapa ini? Kenapa sakit sekali? Arrrgghh, kenapa semuanya gelap?

**End of Sakura POV**

Bruuuugh

Terdengar suara yang cukup berisik di sebuah toko buku yang sepi, dan cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Sasuke kaget dan refleks menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya "Sakura???!!" matanya terbelalak menatap sahabatnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

To Be Continued

* * *

**[1] **: Itu curahan hati author pada guru yang bener2 dibikin kaya Ibiki di fic ini, guru di skulanya author, hehe.. –kok jadi curhat?- *gaploked*

Huft... akhirnya chap 2 apdet juga. Gomen kalau chap ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers, review-ers, dan para senpai. Dan Amethyst ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu bagi yang sudah RnR fic-nya Amethyst ini.

~ Special thanks untuk sohibku yang sudah me-review fic GaJe ini. Kalau berkenan, chap ini review lagi ya **Ame no Suzushii**..

Gomen minna-san sementara ini, mungkin 3 bulanan lah.. Amethyst mau hiatus dulu. Paling nongol Cuma buat review dan bales PM, gomen ya ni fic bakal hiatus kurang lebih 3 bulan. –GR, emang ada yang peduli kalo kamu hiatus ato ngga?-

Yosh~ mind to review –again-?

**© Amethyst**


	3. Chapter 3 :: Sedikit Terkuak

Konbawa minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Ame di chap 3 ini. Tidak usah lama-lama, langsung saja Ame mau balas review yang masuk di chap kemarin..

**Kuchiki Uchiha : **iya, saia mendukung! Ganbatte!! –lho?- ini juga sudah apdet, RnR lagi yaa? Arigatou, eh Fic kamu kapan apdet? Ditunggu lanjutannya lho! Hehe *ktawa mesum *gaploked*

**nurimut-chan : **soal Ibiki itu emang beneran terjadi di kehidupannya author, curahan hati author lho! –kok curhat?- *jitaked* haduh... kasian donk Hinata, jangan digituin.. nanti dikaiten bapaknya Hinata lho!! *lirik-lirik Hiashi* Arigatou dah review, RnR lagi donk?? –maksa-

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **iya nii, emangnya lama ya apdetnya? *innocent* iya Neji jahat tuu *dikaiten* bukan Sasuke tapi Hinata yang deket-deket karena mau nyontek (?) catatan Sasu –gomen tidak dijelaskan di chap sebelumnya-. Hoho, Saskay emang gengsi XP *dichidori* RnR lagi ya? Dan Sankyuu

**Shiroi Yuri : **ya... itu surprise *jitaked* baca aja chap akirnya deh! Ini sudah apdet kok! RnR lagi donk? Arigatou ^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **sama, Ame juga rada –bukan rada lagi sih- sebel pas ada SasuHina –kalau sebel kenapa dibikin kaya gitu?- *ditebas kusanagi* chap depan insya allah bakal dijelasin tentang penyakit Sakura. Ini sudah apdet, RnR lagi yaa? Arigatou ^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **chap depan bakal dijelasin Saku punya pnyakit apa –kelamaan!- Ame memutuskan (?) untuk meng-apdet fic ini sebelum hiatus bekepanjangan (?) ini sudah apdet kok! RnR lagi yaa? Arigatou ^^

**Tamaru ariki : **arigatou sudah me-review fic GaJe nan nista Ame lagi. Itu sih bukan deket-deket, tapi lagi nyontek (?) catatannya Sasu *gaploked* -gomen tidak dijelaskan di chap sebelumnya- sama kok saia juga gak ridho –kalo gak ridho ngapain dibikin jadi kayak gitu?- *tendanged* iya thu, hhe *dishannaro* chap depan insya allah mengungkap penyakitnya Saku. Hmm gak tau juga sih. Ini sudah apdet kok, kalau berkenan review lagi yaa?

**naruchiha : **senpai, arigatou mau meluangkan waktu untuk me-review fic GaJe nan nista ini. Sarannya sangat membangun, mohon maaf apabila chap ini masih kurang bahkan jauh dari yang senpai harapkan, tapi Ame sudah berusaha sebisa Ame agar chap ini lebih bagus dari yang sudah-sudah. Sekali lagi Ame ucapkan Arigatou..

Sepertinya sudah, mari langsung masuk ke cerita.

* * *

Here are Chapter 3!!

**Last Chapter**

Bruuuugh

Terdengar suara yang cukup berisik di sebuah toko buku yang sepi, dan cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Sasuke kaget dan refleks menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya "Sakura???!!" matanya terbelalak menatap sahabatnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Quite © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/romance**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, Ancur, Nista, dll

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke panik melihat kejadian ini. Begitupun dengan pengunjung toko buku Hanabi dan Tayuya yang sedang menjaga kasir, ia segera berlari menghampiri tempat Sakura pingsan.

"Sakura???" seru Tayuya kaget sambil menghampiri tempat Sakura berada. "Tolong! Seseorang tolong bantu aku!!"

Sebagai seorang sahabat Sakura yang mengantarnya ke sini, maka Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Sakura menuju sofa panjang yang berada di dekat tempat Sakura pingsan, Sakura pun dibaringkan di sana.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu apakah kau punya nomor telepon rumah Sakura atau nomor keluarga Sakura yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya Tayuya pada Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubunginya." Ucap Sasuke sambil mulai mencari nomor telepon rumah Sakura di handphone-nya.

-

-

Setelah Sasuke menelepon keluarga Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke dan Tayuya memutuskan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Tayuya mulai menelepon taksi untuk membawa Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang Tayuya pesan datang.

"Taksinya sudah datang." seru Tayuya.

"..." si Uchiha tak merespon, ia hanya menggendong Sakura untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sesaat tatapan mata onyx-nya melembut ketika menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat. Ada rasa khawatir di balik tatapan mata onyx yang biasanya tajam itu.

Tak lama Sasuke segera sadar dari lamunan singkatnya itu, lalu berjalan menuju taksi yang sudah dipesan Tayuya.

"Gomen aku tak bisa ikut mengantar, aku masih harus menjaga toko. Tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik." Pesan Tayuya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah kedua insan itu sudah memasuki taksi, taksi pun segera melaju menuju Konoha Internasional Hospital.

Di perjalanan, sepasang mata onyx Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap sahabatnya; Sakura. Ada rasa khawatir yang sejak tadi belum hilang di balik tatapan mata onyx-nya.

'Sakura, sebenarnya kenapa ini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

-

-

Beberapa menit kemudian, taksi berhenti di depan ruang UGD Konoha Internasional Hospital.

Segera saja Sasuke turun dan menggendong Sakura menuju ruang UGD tanpa mendaftar pada resepsionis terlebih dahulu, 'Daftar bisa nanti' pikirnya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang suster datang untuk membawa Sakura ke UGD. Sementara Sakura dibawa menuju UGD, Sasuke mulai mendaftarkan nama Sakura ke resepsonis.

Saat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis yang tempatnya memang tidak jauh dengan ruang UGD, datang seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura?" tanya wanita itu pada Sasuke.

"Sakura ada di UGD tante Rin." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa lama ia di sana Sasuke?" tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunda Sakura.

"Baru saja masuk."

"Arigatou Sasuke sudah membantu Sakura sampai di sini." Ucap Rin berterima kasih.

"Datesimashite." Balas Sasuke sopan.

-

-

Serelah kurang lebih 30 menit Sasuke dan Rin menunggu di ruang tunggu Konoha Internasional Hospital yang didominasi warna biru tua, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

Segera saja Rin menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Rin.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan percakapan itu tanpa bergeming sedikit pun dari tempat ia duduk, tapi ia hanya mendelikan sedikit wajahnya pada dokter dan ibu yang sedang berbicara di depan ruang UGD.

"Arigatou dokter. Apakah sekarang saya boleh melihat anak saya?"

"Tentu. Tapi, kami harus memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan terlebih dahulu. Ibu bisa urus administrasinya dulu." Ucap sang dokter bijak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu dok, saya permisi." Ucap Rin seraya pergi meninggalkan dokter tersebut untuk mengurus biaya pengobatan Sakura.

Ketika Rin sampai di bangku tempatnya dan Sasuke menunggu Sakura tadi, Rin berkata "Sasuke, tolong kau jaga Sakura selagi aku pergi ya. Tante akan mengurus administrasinya dan berbicara pada dokter sebentar."

"Baik tante" jawab Sasuke sopan.

-

-

Di sinilah Sakura di rawat, di kamar VIP Sakura no. 10. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan 1 kasur, 1 televisi, 1 kamar mandi, dan tentu sofa empuk bagi siapa saja yang bersedia menjenguk Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang berbaring berbaring, menemaninya yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sreeeeeeeeek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan seorang suster berambut hitam lurus sebahu mulai memesuki ruang perawatan Sakura.

"Konichiwa. Permisi, saya akan memeriksa keadaan nona Haruno-san sebentar." sapa suster tersebut ramah.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya sebentar sambil membaca papan nama yang tercantum di baju kerjanya; Shizune yang tercantum di sana, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Shizune selesai memeriksa keadaan Sakura; memasang infus, mengatur jalannya infus yang mengalir di tubuh Sakura, dan memberikannya obat.

"Sudah selesai, ini obat untuk nona Haruno-san. Diminum 3 kali sehari. Saya permisi." ucap Shizune sopan sambil membereskan peralatan medisnya lalu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan perawatan Sakura.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

Tak berapa lama setelah Shizune pergi meniggalkan ruang perawatan Sakura, Rin datang.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Rin cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi ada suster yang memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan memberinya obat dan harus diminum 3 kali sehari." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Arigatou Sasuke. Sekarang kau bisa pulang, hari sudah sore. Biar Sakura tante yang menjaga."

"Hn, kalau begitu aku permisi pamit tante."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke." Seru Rin.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke hampir tak terdengar.

Saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba...

"Sasuke, tunggu!" suara Rin mengagetkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak jadi membuka pintu, tapi malah berbalik menatap Rin.

"Katanya teman lama Sakura bersekolah satu sekolah dengan Sakura ya? Sekelas malah, apa itu benar?" Rin bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" jawab Sasuke yang malah balik bertanya.

"Ah, ciri-cirinya itu berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender, dan... apa lagi ya? Tante lupa."

"Oh, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Wah... bagus kalau begitu. Bisakah tante minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong apa tante?"

* * *

Kriiiiiiiiing

Bel istirahat Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School berbunyi. Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu istirahat kini mulai terlihat berhamburan dari kelasnya masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, toilet (?), ruangan kelas lain, dan lain sebaginya.

Di ruang kelas bertuliskan 'XI-2 Room' terdengar anak-anak yang masih ribut, didominasi oleh suara teriakan Naruto yang super berisik. Membuat seluruh anak-anak yang berada di ruangan itu menutup telinganya, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang memang malas sekali mendengar temannya teriak-teriak itu. **[1]**

"Dobe, berisik tahu!" kata Sasuke dingin yang sudah menghadiahi Naruto deathglare ala Uchiha-nya.

"Maaf Teme, hehe." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dobe..."

"Ada apa Teme? Tumben kau yang memulai pembicaraan duluan? Biasanya kau itu malas sekali memulai haha." balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam Dobe! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kelas Sakura menemui 'Neji'." Sasuke mengurangi volume suaranya pada kata Neji.

"Ha? Tumben sekali kau mau ke kelas Sakura, biasanya Sakura yang selalu kemari kalau ia ada perlu. Ada apa ini?" "Wah... lihat Teme! Di luar hujan berkelir." Kata Naruto sambil melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela yang juga mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke luar jendela.

Buku tebal berhalaman kurang lebih 910 mendarat dengan sukses dan mulus di kepala Naruto.

"Auw... Teme, sakit tahu! Jangan keras-keras kenapa?" ucap Naruto sambil meng-'aduh' ria.

"Kau ini, berisik sekali Dobe! Intinya kau mau tidak mengantarku?" balas Sasuke.

"Em... sepertinya tidak bisa Teme. Aku masih belum menyelesaikan PR Matematika yang diberikan Anko-sensei hari Senin kemarin. Hehe, bolehkah aku meminjam buku PR-mu Teme?" kata Naruto polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hah, kau ini Dobe! Bisanya hanya menyontek saja." Ucap Sasuke sebal sambil mengeluarkan buku latihan matematikanya.

"Hehe, terima kasih Teme kau baik sekali!" Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan cengiran yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Kalau kau mau, biar ku suruh Hinata saja yang mengantarmu. Mau tidak? Soalnya dengar-dengar di kelas Sakura itu ada sepupunya Hinata, Teme."

'Sepupu?' batin Sasuke.

"Heh Teme!? Kau ini, ditanya malah melamun! Jadi mau tidak?"

"Hn,"

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Naruto berkata sambil beranjak dari meja tempat duduknya dan Sasuke menuju meja tempat duduk Hinata. "Hinata, Teme ups maksudku Sasuke memintamu menemaninya ke kelas sepupumu, Neji. Kau mau tidak?"

Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan tak bisa mendengar jelas percakapan meraka, yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya menunggu.

"Teme!! Ayo, Hinata mau." Kata Naruto berisik yang sukses membuat semua pasang mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya.

'Cih, si Dobe itu berisik sekali sih!' Sasuke membatin sambil menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata, hati-hati dengan Teme eh maksudku Sasuke ya? Hihi." Naruto terkikik geli saat mengatakannya yang sukses dihadiahi deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Per-misi dulu Naruto." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Iya, hati-hati Hinata, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di perjalanan (?) menuju kelas Sakura, tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Bagi keduanya, suasananya terlalu kaku untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi tidak, sampai Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, a-da apa mau me-menemui Neji?" tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke kaget, tapi ia tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padanya." Jawab Sasuke.

'Si Dobe itu benar-benar ember! Awas saja dia itu!' batin Sasuke

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di ruangan bertuliskan 'XI-1 Room'. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam bermodel nanas sedang menguap dengan malasnya. Membuat setiap orang akan mengatakan 'Jarang sekali seorang pemuda pemalas seperti Shikamaru itu berada di pintu kelas, biasanya tertidur di pojok kelas.'

Sasuke dan Hinata pun menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ko-nichiwa Shikamaru, a-pa Neji-niisan a-ada?" tanya Hinata pada Shikamaru.

"Ada, masuk saja!" jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah Shikamaru. Bi-bisa ka-kau pang-gilkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hah, mendokusei!" seru Shikamaru sambil memutar badannya menuju kelas.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender dari ruangan kelas itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-san?" tanya Neji pada sepupunya; Hinata.

'Oh... ternyata sepupunya Hinata itu dia' Sasuke membatin.

"I-ni, aku hanya mengantar Sasuke un-untuk menemuimu Neji-niisan." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh..." balas Neji yang hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Ada apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Neji membuka percakapan.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin berbicara denganmu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ada hal yang penting..." ucap Sasuke to the point yang langsung berbalik meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

'Cih...' batin Neji.

"Neji-niisan, a-ku permisi. Ko-konichiwa." Hinata berkata dengan sopan lalu pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah mendahuluinya.

-

-

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing

Ber berbunyi, kali ini bel pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai. Dimana waktunya siswa-siswi untuk pulang. Siswa-siswi sudah terlihat berhamburan keluar kelas, tetapi ada juga yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah; melaksanakan kegiatan Ekstra Kulikuler.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Neji sudah menunggu Sasuke yang katanya akan membicarakan hal penting dengannya.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu setelah pulang sekolah, tetapi yang ditunggu Neji tak kunjung datang.

'Cih... Si Uchiha itu, sebenarnya dia itu serius atau tidak sih?' Neji membatin.

Tapi, tak berapa lama...

"Dah Teme..." ucap Naruto sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri Neji sambil memasang gayanya yang biasa; tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Uchiha-san, sebenarnya kau itu serius tidak sih? Aku sudah menunggumu 20 menit lebih!" Neji berkata dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku baru saja melaksanakan piket kelas. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –san, mengerti?"

"Oh... maaf, kalau begitu ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan, pelan hampir seperti bergumam.

"..." Neji tak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'Tahu-apa-?'

"Sakura... sekarang ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan ibunya meminta kau untuk menjenguknya." Jelas Sasuke.

'Hh... sudah kuduga' Neji membatin sambil mengeluarkan seringai tipis.

To Be Continued

* * *

**[1] **: Hinata juga termasuk lho!!

Fiuh. . .akhirnya chap 3 jadi juga, walaupun membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat dan pantas. Dan akhirnya jadilah chap 3 yang tambah GaJe dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

Gomen-ne minna-san, kalau fic ini kurang atau bahkan jauh dari yang minna-san inginkan. Ini dikarenakan author amatir yang tidak bisa merubah alur cerita yang sudah direncanakan dari awal, sekali lagi gomen.

Baiklah, sekedar informasi, Ame hiatusnya entaran aja deh. Tapi kayaknya minggu depan Ame apdet ini Fic agak lama, dikarenakan ada kegiatan yang menggunakan hari-hari di minggu depan 'full' tanpa ada waktu luang. Mohon dimaklumi. –emang ada yang peduli ya?- *ditendang sampe Jepang*

Ame ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu bagi para review-ers yang setia me-review fic Ame dari chap 1 sampai chap 2 kemarin. Akhir kata (?) Ame ucapkan 'Mind to Review –again-?'

**© Amethyst**


	4. Chapter 4 :: Kenangan masa lalu

Loha minna-san Ame kembali lagi untuk meng-apdet fic GaJe nan nista ini. Sebelumnya Ame balas review dulu yaa..

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **apa? Padahal itu adegan romance GaJe yang Ame bikin asal-asalan haha –ketahuan banget sih amatirnya- yah emang Rin-nya aja yang kaga merestui *dishannaro Sakura gara2 ngeledek ibunya* pangeran ayam mah buat Ame aja haha *ditebas kusanagi* ini udah apdet RnR lagi yaa? Dan sankyuu

**Tamaru ariki : **gapapa, itu hanya demi memperlancar jalan ceritanya fic ini Tama-kun –egois!!- *gaploked* gak bakalan Ame bikin thu si Sasu ma Hina jadian –amit2 kaga rela!!- *ditendang SasuHina FC* ini sudah apdet. RnR lagi ya, dan sankyuu.

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **ya mungkin begitulah *gampared* gak tau tuh *lirik-lirik Neji *dikaiten* ini udah apdet.. RnR lagi donk? Dan sankyuu udah review.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **ini sudah apdet secepat yang Ame bisa, -orang ini aja apdet kaya minggu kmaren- *jitaked* RnR lagi yaa Naka-san, n sankyuu udah review.

**Shiroi Yuri : **iya, sankyuu udah review yaa? Ini sudah apdet,

Kok yang review makin berkurang yaa? Huu *pundung di pojokan* Ame sedih T.T yang review makin sedikit, jadi gak semangat nii. Yasud masuk cerita sajalah.

* * *

Here are the story..

**Last Chapter**

"Kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan, pelan hampir seperti bergumam.

"..." Neji tak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'Tahu-apa-?'

"Sakura... sekarang ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan ibunya meminta kau untuk menjenguknya." Jelas Sasuke.

'Hh... sudah kuduga' Neji membatin sambil mengeluarkan seringai tipis.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Quite © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe -sesuai penilaian para readers saja lah-), GaJe, Ancur, dll**

**Summary : 'Kenapa ia harus kembali ke kehidupanku Kami-sama? Kenapa kau permainkan takdir hidupku ini? Dulu kau menghendakiku bersamanya dan membuatku bahagia olehnya, tapi mengapa sekarang kau mengirimnya kembali ke kehidupanku? Ke kehidupan baruku? Disaat aku mulai melupakannya, mulai mencintai orang lain. Oh Kami-sama ternyata pernyataan 'Takdir memang kejam' itu memang benar adanya dan rasanya pahit dan sakit sekali'

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Kini langit telah berubah warna menjadi merah lembayung. Halaman sekolah Konoha Gakuen pun sudah terlihat lengang, sesekali terdengar burung-burung yang bernyanyi riang mengiringi perjalanan migrasi mereka. Tapi, dua pemuda ini belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka.

Pemuda bermata lavender mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemuda bermata onyx dengan seksama, sedangkan si pemuda bermata onyx menjelaskan dengan gaya bicaranya yang datar.

"Oh begitu, sebenarnya-" Neji menghentikan bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"-sebenarnya, Sakura..." Neji tak melanjutkan bicaranya –lagi-.

Membuat si Uchiha ini menjadi semakin penasaran saja. Tapi kali ini Sasuke hanya menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa-?'

"Ah, kau juga akan tahu sendiri nanti. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang. Ini sudah sore. Mata ashita~" kata Neji sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Cih...' batin Sasuke.

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurut Sasuke menggantung itu, akhirnya halaman sekolah Konoha Gakuen pun terlihat lengang kembali. Tak ada suara Neji dan Sasuke lagi, sesekali hanya ada suara burung yang masih bernyanyi riang di tengah migrasi-nya.

-

-

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke yang terlihat malas.

"Okaeri My Ototou!" Sahut seorang pemuda bersemangat dari dalam rumah menyambut Sasuke.

"..."Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, yang dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah 'ketenangan'.

"Kok baru pulang Sasu-chan?" tanya sang Aniki.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Dan jangan panggil aku begitu!" seru Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan deathglare pada Anikinya yang overprotektif itu.

"Waah... Ototou galak sekali sih? Memang mau dipanggil apa?" ucapnya yang masih terus menyandainya.

"..." Sasuke tak menggubris ucapan Anikinya itu, ia malah langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Haha."

"Itachi... kenapa kau selalu menyandai Ototou-mu itu sih?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya bermata onyx dan berambut panjang yang baru saja keluar dari dapur; masih memakai celemek-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kaasan." Jawab sang Aniki yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, panggil Sasuke turun untuk makan siang. Makanannya sudah Kaasan siapkan, ada di meja makan. Tousan juga sudah menunggu, jangan lama-lama Itachi!"

"Baik..." ucap Itachi bersemangat.

Itachi pun mulai menginjak satu persatu anak tangga berkarpet yang didominasi oleh biru tua dengan semangatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasu-chaaaaaaan, ayo makan siang!! Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menunggu di meja makan!!" seru Itachi sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Ototou-nya itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Sasu-chaaaaaaaan??!" Itachi mencoba memanggilnya kembali.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan panggilan Anikinya itu, akhirnya Sasuke keluar kamar juga. 'BAKA ANIKI!!' gumam Sasuke.

"Sasu-cha..." ucapannya terhenti karena dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memasang deathglare.

"Hehe.. Ayo makan Sasu-chan!?" ajak Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup Sasuke saja! Mengerti?" kata Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"Baik, baik. Sudah, ayo makan! Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menunggu." Ajak Itachi kembali, tapi kali ini sambil merangkul bahu Ototou satu-satunya itu.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Anikinya dan berjalan mendahului Itachi.

"Ups, hehe." Balas Itachi sambil melepaskan rangkulannya itu.

'Dasar, BAKA OTOTOU!' Itachi membatin.

Sasuke-pun sampai di meja makan. Di sana sudah terlihat Kaasan dan Tousannya; Mikoto dan Fugaku. Segera saja Sasuke menempati kursi kosong di dekat Mikoto. Tak lama kemudian Itachi pun datang, dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di depan Mikoto. Dengan meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu, keluarga Uchiha memulai makan siang mereka.

"Itadakimasu!" sahut semuanya bersamaan, tapi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada malas yang pelan tentunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Keluarga Uchiha ini pun sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Setelah itu pun Sasuke buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kaasan, Tousan, dan Anikinya yang masih berada di meja makan.

-

-

Sementara itu, di Konoha Internasional Hospital tepatnya di kamar VIP Sakura no. 10 terdengar suara sang ibu yang terlihat sedang membujuk anaknya makan.

"Ayolah Sakura, makanlah walau sedikit." Bujuk Rin pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Nanti saja Kaasan, Sakura tidak lapar." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." setelah beberapa kali mencoba membujuknya dan tak berhasil, akhirnya Rin pun menyerah.

Seorang ibu yang baik, sabar, dan pengertian, yang sudah membesarkan anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang tentunya. Kurang lebih seperti itulah Rin di mata Sakura.

Sreeeeeeek

"Moshi-moshi, konichiwa nona Haruno-san. Ada seseorang yang ingin menjengukmu." Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan sesosok suster dengan seragam kerjanya lengkap; Shizune.

"Oh, suster. Memang siapa yang akan menjenguk Sakura?" tanya Rin pada suster.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya... em, Hyuuga Neji, ya Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Shizune sambil meningat-ingat.

"Neji ya? Suruh saja dia ma-" perkataan Rin terpotong saat Sakura memanggilnya.

"Kaasan." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?"

"Tolong Kaasan, jangan biarkan ia masuk." Pinta Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura? Bukankah ia itu teman lamamu di Suna sekaligus mantan-" ucapan Rin kembali terpotong oleh suara Sakura yang kini lebih ditinggikan.

"Sudahlah Kaasan, tidak perlu! Aku tidak butuh orang seperti dia menjengukku! Aku tidak sudi!" terdengar dari nada bicaranya, kini Sakura sedikit marah.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah. Kaasan akan pergi menemuinya." Ucap Rin seraya pergi meninggakan Sakura.

"Kaasan, tidak perlu!!"

Tapi Rin tak menggubris perintah dari anak semata wayangnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar VIP Sakura no. 10.

"Kaasan!!" Sakura kembali berteriak, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kaasannya tak kembali, malah semakin menghilang dipandangan mata Sakura.

"Saya permisi nona Haruno-san. Konichiwa." Shizune pun ikut meninggakan kamar perawatan Sakura.

'Siapa yang memberitahunya kalau aku sakit? Arrgghh, aku tak sudi dijenguk olehnya! Kenapa ia harus kembali ke kehidupanku Kami-sama? Kenapa kau permainkan takdir hidupku ini? Dulu kau menghendakiku bersamanya dan membuatku bahagia olehnya, tapi mengapa sekarang kau mengirimnya kembali ke kehidupanku? Ke kehidupan baruku? Disaat aku mulai melupakannya, disaat aku mulai mencintai orang lain. Oh Kami-sama ternyata pernyataan 'Takdir memang kejam' itu memang benar adanya dan rasanya pahit dan sakit sekali'

Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi oleh gadis ini. Ia menangis dalam diam, sambil membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap kaca jendela kamar ini.

**Sakura POV**

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menghampiri tempatku berada sekarang.

"Sakura..." ucapnya lirih sambil menghampiriku.

Aku pun membalikan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Aku berharap yang menjengukku adalah Sasuke. Tapi, apa yang kulihat? Aku hanya melihat sesosok pemuda pemilik sepasang bola mata lavender, mata yang dulu pernah menyakiti, dan melukai perasaanku ini; Neji.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau sudah tak sudi lagi menemuiku? Ingat perkataanmu dulu? Kini, aku yang tak sudi dijenguk olehmu! Pergi kau dari sini!" jawabku meninggikan volume suaraku.

"Sakura, aku sungguh menyesal telah melakukan semua itu padamu. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi." Pintanya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Saat kau melakukannya dulu, hatiku ini bagai teriris, tercabik-cabik, perih rasanya. Tapi apa pedulimu? Kau sama sekali tak peduli padaku, bahkan mungkin sudah kau tak sudi lagi bersamaku; jangankan bersamaku, menatapku saja kau sudah tidak sudi lagi. Benarkan?" ucapku menahan air mata yang mulai tergenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Sungguh Sakura, aku menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu. Aku akan menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia bila melepaskanmu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapannya terdengar serius di telingaku.

"Omong Kosong! Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, aku, keluargaku, penyakitku, kau mencampakanku, pergi meninggalkanku. Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan MENCINTAIKU?" kini aku sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan air mataku yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kumohon Sakura, berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Bukankah selalu ada kesempatan kedua bagi setiap manusia? Kini kumohon, berikan itu padaku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku tak yakin akan semuanya. Aku bukan membutuhkan JANJI, tapi aku butuh BUKTI!!"

"Baik, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, apa saja."

"Oh begitu ya? Sekarang kau iris jari kelingkingmu yang dulu pernah kau kaitkan di jari kelingkingku, yang dulu pernah berjanji di hadapanku. Di sini! Sekarang!" perintahku sambil mulai bersandar pada tempat tidurku.

"Hah-" di telingaku, aku mendengar dia menarik nafas panjang. "-baik kalau itu maumu. Kaulah saksi dari apa yang akan kulakukan ini." Ucapnya mantap, tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun.

Ia pun mulai mengambil pisau yang tadi pagi kugunakan untuk mengiris buah-buahan yang dibelikan oleh Kaasan, dan...

Craaassshhh

Darah mulai berceceran di mana-mana, kini aku melihat kesungguhan dirinya meminta maaf kepadaku atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya dulu. Kulihat jari kelingkingnya hampir putus.

"Kau lihat kan Sakura? Aku telah melakukannya demi dan hanya untukmu." Ia berkata dengan volume suara yang terdengar lemah di telingaku. Mungkin karena kehabisan banyak darah.

"..." aku tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab. Aku telah kehabisan kata-kata, lebih tepatnya tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Sakura..." Volume suaranya semakin melemah hingga...

**End of Sakura POV**

Bruuuugghh

Tubuh Neji kini terhempas ke lantai, tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengiris jari kelingkingnya sendiri berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Sakura terlihat sangat menyesali apa yang ia katakan pada Neji, tapi ada sedikit rasa puas di dalam hatinya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Terdiam dan tertunduk di dalam kamarnya itulah yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang ini.

Sreeeeeeeeek

Sakura mendelikan matanya sebentar pada sumber suara; pintu yang terdengar dibuka. Ia melihat suster yang biasanya menangani dirinya, Shizune.

"Permisi nona Haruno-san, saya akan... Ha??!" Shizune kaget melihat ada pemuda yang tergeletak dengan jari kelingking yang hampir putus, darah yang berserakan di mana-mana, dan... pisau.

"Nona Haruno-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Shizune pada Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Akhirnya Shizune pun memutuskan untuk menelepon petugas ruang UGD dengan menggunakan telepon yang ada di kamar Sakura. Shizune mulai menekan nomornya dan mulai menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

-

-

Sementara itu di restaurant Konoha Internasional Hospital, terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki sepasang bola mata onyx yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan keyboard di handphone-nya. Berkali-kali ia dekatkan handphone-nya ke telinganya lalu melepasnya lagi, begitu seterusnya. Sampai ia mengatakan "Sasuke!! Kau di mana sekarang? Kau tidak tahu apa? Anikimu ini sudah menghubungi handphone-mu beberapa kali tapi tak diangkat dan..." ucapan Itachi terhenti karena langsung dipotong oleh Ototou-nya itu.

"Di kamar VIP Sakura no. 10, cepat kemari BAKA ANIKI!" ucapnya datar, tapi memberikan penekanan pada kata BAKA ANIKI.

"Baik, baik Sasu-chan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Itachi langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah di handphone-nya. 'Peduli amat ama omelan Sasuke entar., hahaha.' Batin Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar VIP Sakura no. 10.

Di depan kamar VIP Sakura no. 10

'Sakura, aku sudah mendengar percakapan kau dengan 'dia' dari sini. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan 'dia' di masa lalu?' Sasuke membatin.

"Hoey Sasuke!" ucapan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hh..." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Di mana Sakura dirawat?" tanya Itachi sambil membawa bingkisan buah-buahan.

"Di kamar itu." Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk kamar VIP Sakura no. 10.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi dan Sasuke melihat para perawat yang sedang membawa Neji menuju ruang UGD.

'Kenapa dia?' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, siapa dia? Kenapa ada di sini? Kok keluar-keluar di bawa perawat sih?" tanya Itachi memasang wajah innocent.

"Diam BAKA ANIKI! Aku tidak tahu! Lebih baik kita masuk." ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Itachi hanya bisa pasrah.

Sreeeeeeeek

"Konichiwa Sakura!!" sapa Itachi pada Sakura.

"Ko-konichiwa Itachi-niisan. Kenapa bisa datang kemari?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Aku di- Auuw!" Itachi meng-aduh karena kakinya diinjak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

'Darah? Kenapa ada darah di sini? Rupanya Itachi belum menyadarinya.' Batin Sasuke saat melihat darah yang ternyata darah Neji masih berserakan di kamar Sakura.

"...?" Sakura hanya melempar pandangan heran pada Uchiha Brother itu.

"Hh..." Itachi hanya mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu Sakura." Ucap Itachi sambil meletakan bingkisan yang telah dibelinya di atas meja.

"Arigatou Itachi-niisan, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Datesimashite." Jawab Itachi.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menjawab "Hn." Seperti biasa.

-

-

Rin yang baru saja pulang dari rumahnya, kembali ke Konoha Internasional Hospital. Kini ia sedang menyusuri koridor menuju ruang dokter spesialis yang menangani penyakit Sakura. Hingga ia menemukan ruangan bertuliskan 'Dr. Spesialis Kanker Room'. Rin pun mulai membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Sreeeeeeeek

Terlihat wanita paruh baya berambut pirang dikuncir dua di belakang dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat; hampir mirip berwarna madu.

"Permisi dokter." Ucap Rin yang mulai memasuki ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk." Balas sang dokter. "Dan satu lagi, panggil saja dokter Tsunade."

Rin pun mengambil posisi duduk di depan Tsunade.

"Baiklah dok. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Rin yang mulai terlihat cemas.

"Sakura-sekarang penyakitnya bertambah parah." Jawab Tsunade.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana Dok?" tanya Rin –lagi- yang mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Penyakitnya sudah mencapai stadium tiga."

DEG

Rin benar-benar kaget sekali, ingin sekali rasanya ia pingsan saat itu juga.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan Dok?"

"Untuk kali ini mungkin hanya cuci darah rutin saja. Cukup setiap satu bulan sekali saja. Dan setiap satu bulan itu tak boleh ada yang terlewat, kalau sampai ada-akibatnya akan fatal."

DEG

Hati Rin semakin tidak tenang dengan perkataan dokter.

"Kalau begitu saya ucapkan arigatou. Saya permisi pamit, Dok."

"Datesimashite. Tunggu dulu bu, apa anda akan pergi ke kamar Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya Dok, memang kenapa?"

"Saya akan memeriksanya, tapi saya akan menunggu Shizune terlebih dahulu. Beritahu Sakura agar bersiap-siap untuk diperiksa."

"Baik Dokter Tsunade, saya permisi."

"Hn."

To Be Continued

* * *

Waah akhirnya dengan susah payah Ame luangkan waktu Ame minggu ini untuk meng-apdet fic ini ditengah-tengah kesibukan yang melanda Ame, dan akhirnya jadilah chapter 4 yang lebih-lebih GaJe dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

Yaah, tak ada lagi bacotan-bacotan lain lah. Cukup segitu saja, dan Ame mau mengucapkan arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah setia RnR fic Ame ini. RnR lagi donk minna-san? Review dari minna-san sangat membuat Ame semangat melanjutkan fic ini.

Satu permintaan Ame, Review pleaassee??

**© Amethyst**


	5. Chapter 5 :: Ada Yang Aneh

Ame kembali lagi untuk meng-apdet fic GaJe ini. Langsung saja balas review yaa..

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **ngga tauu... *getoked* chap depan mungkin bakal dijelasiin –mungkin??- *plaak* sankyuu dah review.. RnR lagi donk?? –maksa-

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : **iya diusahain deh, Neji akan saya bunuh!! *dikaiten* RnR lagi yaa? Dan arigatou dah review..

**NaruAnna : **haduh... jangan panggil senpai donk! Ame masih baru di sini, panggil saja Ame ok? ^^ ini dah apdet kok. RnR lagi yaa? Dan arigatou sudah review..

**Tamaru ariki : **alhd udah nii ^^ maksih-maksih, itu gara-gara hurup L di laptop Ame yang stressss!! Diteken keras banget, jadi ga muncul deh, skr sih dah bener.. eh malah tombol SHIFT-nya yang jadi ngadaat!! Sebeeel, sankyuu dah revieww. RnR lagi yaa??

**uchiharuno sasusaku : **stadium 3 bukan akir kok! Masih belum!! Haha *dishannaro* gimana? Ya gitu, *ditampar* ini dah apdet. RnR lagi yaa? Dan sankyuu dah review..

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Ame ga bisa kasih tau *ditendang* yang jelas di chap ini penyakit Sakura udah dikit-dikit keungkap _dari dulu dikit2 mulu!!- *plaak* makasih dah review. RnR lagi??

**Fujimoto Izumi : **makasih –jadi terharu!! –lebay- *getoked* ga tau juga, RnR lagi yaa? Yang jelas chap ini 'full' SasuSaku!! ^^ sankyuu dah review!!

**Shiroi Yuri : **gapapa, yang penting review. Makasih dah revieew , ini update.. RnR lagi donk?

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **SN apaan? *digetok krn gaptek (?)* SH siih bukan, Ame sendiri kan BENCI SH! Hoho, yah... liat nanti ya ^^ *digeplak* yang pasti chap ini 'full' SS hahaha. Revieew lagi yaa? –maksa- dan thx 4 review

Hihi, sepertinya sudah.

* * *

Masuk cerita!!

**Last Chapter**

Hati Rin semakin tidak tenang dengan perkataan dokter.

"Kalau begitu saya ucapkan arigatou. Saya permisi pamit, Dok."

"Datesimashite. Tunggu dulu bu, Apa anda akan pergi ke kamar Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya Dok, memang kenapa?"

"Saya akan memeriksanya, tapi saya akan menunggu Shizune terlebih dahulu. Beritahu Sakura agar bersiap-siap untuk diperiksa."

"Baik Dokter Tsunade, saya permisi."

"Hn."

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Quite © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai penilaian para readers saja lah), GaJe, Ancur, De eL eL**

**Summary : 'Semilir-semilir angin pagi kini menghinggapi dua insan yang sedang berada di taman pinggir kota itu. Menerbangkan kurang lebih sepuluh helai rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke heran. 'Ada yang aneh!' batin Sasuke.'

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Suasana di ruang perawatan VIP Sakura no. 10 ini terlihat sepi. Sampai seseorang mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Sasu-chan, aku ingin mencari angin dulu. Kau di sini dulu ya? Jaa~" ucap Itachi tanpa merasa berdosa sambil meninggalkan Sasuke; yang sudah memberikannya deathglare; dan Sakura yang terkikik geli atas perlakuan Itachi pada Sasuke.

Setelah Itachi pergi, keheningan kembali melanda dua orang ini. Sakura yang seperti biasanya memulai pembicaraan, tak memulainya. Karena untuk saat ini ia begitu malas setelah kejadian kemarin (baca:chap 4 tentang Neji).

Keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Rin datang ke ruang perawatan VIP Sakura no. 10.

"Sakura-eh, ada Sasuke rupanya. Sudah lama Sasuke?" tanya Rin pada Sasuke.

"Lumayan tante." Jawab Sasuke seperlunya.

"Eh?-" Rin kaget saat melihat ada bingkisan buah-buahan yang diletakan di meja. "Dari siapa Sakura?"

"Itu dari Itachi-niisan, tadi ia datang bersama Sasuke tapi sekarang ia sedang pergi keluar mencari angin, Kaasan." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh-eh, kau sudah makan sayang?" tanya Rin dengan penuh kasih sayang di setiap kata-nya.

"Belum Kaasan,"

"Eh? Kenapa belum makan?"

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, tepatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sakura... kau harus makan, Nak. Walaupun sedikit, yang penting sudah ada makanan yang masuk di tubuhmu." Rin berkata sambil mulai menuangkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk.

"Nanti saja Kaasan."

"Oh ya, setelah ini akan ada Dokter Tsunade yang akan memeriksamu. Katanya kau harus siap-siap, jadi makan dulu ya walau hanya sedikit?" bujuk Rin.

"Biar nanti saja Kaasan."

"Kenapa dokter Tsunade belum datang juga ya? Baiklah akan Kaasan susul." "Sasuke, Tante titip Sakura ya? Tolong bujuk dia agar mau makan." Ucap Rin sambil memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Kaasan pergi dulu."

Setelah Rin menghilang di pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke pun mulai mengambil posisi duduk di dekat tempat tidur Sakura.

"Jadi kau belum makan ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia pun refleks mengangkat wajahnya. "Iya." Ucapnya lemas.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kalau kau tak mau makan maka kesehatanmu akan kembali memburuk. Dan kau tak akan bisa mengikuti ujian semester minggu depan." Jelas Sasuke; terdengar ada nada khawatir di sela-sela perkataannya.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, kau harus makan." Bujuk Sasuke sambil mengambil sesendok bubur dan mulai mendekatkannya ke mulut Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, entah kenapa untuk kali ini tubuhnya tak bisa mengikuti perintah otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun menerima sesendok bubur yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke menyuapi Sakura dalam diam, begitupun Sakura ia hanya diam.

"Hei Sasuke!"

Ucapan pemuda tadi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura melirik ke arahnya. 'Haah, Itachi rupanya. Mengganggu saja.' Batin Sasuke lega (?).

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih berdiri di samping pintu.

"Ayo pulang! Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menunggu, lagipula ini sudah sore." Jawab Itachi.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil meletakan mangkuk bubur itu di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Sakura.

Saat Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke sehingga Sasuke pun berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Sasuke, Arigatou-" ucap Sakura lemah sambil melepaskan genggamannya. '-arigatou, berkat adanya kau di sampingku aku jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan hidupku ini.'

"Hn." Sasuke pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

Dalam hatinya ingin sekali Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang pantas untuk membalas ucapan 'Arigatou' dari Sakura, tapi mulutnya tak menuruti perintah yang diberikan otaknya itu. 'Bodoh!' Sasuke kembali membatin.

"Sakura, kami pulang dulu. Mata ashita~" Itachi berkata sambil mulai meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sakura.

"Mata ashita Itachi-niisan, Sasuke."

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke dan Itachi pergi, Dokter Tsunade, Shizune, dan Rin pun datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura sayang, apakah kau sudah makan?" tanya Rin mendahului Dokter Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Sudah Kaasan,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." "Silahkan, Dok." Rin mempersilahkan.

"Baik, terimakasih." Ucap Tsunade yang akan segera memulai pemeriksaannya terhadap Sakura. "Shizune!"

"Ya, Dok!"

* * *

Kini sang surya sudah menampakan dirinya pada alam semesta. Menyelusup masuk ke ruang VIP Sakura no. 10 dengan paksa, menembus tirai gorden putih yang menghiasi ruang perawatan ini. Memaksa siapapun untuk membuka matanya, untuk mengakhiri mimpi indahnya, dan untuk menghadapi setumpuk aktivitas yang akan dijalaninya hari ini.

Perlahan, gadis ini pun membuka kelopak mata emeraldnya. Menghadapi sang surya yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Mata emeraldnya mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang telah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dari sejak ia berada di dalam rahim. Ya, ia mencari sosok ibunya.

"Sakura, sudah bangun sayang?" tanya sang Ibu yang sedari tadi dicari-cari oleh Sakura.

"Sudah Kaasan. Kaasan dari mana saja?" jawab Sakura sambil membetulkan posisi tidurnya menjadi bersander pada tempat tidurnya.

"Kaasan baru saja dari kamar mandi. Oh ya Sakura, tadi Kaasan sudah menelepon Neji, tapi yang mengangkat malah ayah sepupunya dan bilang kalau Neji tak ada di rumah. Jadi Kaasan menyuruh Sasuke saja untuk menemanimu hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini Kaasan ada acara open house di rumah teman Kaasan. Kau tak apa kan kalau Kaasan tinggal bersama Sasuke?" Rin menjelaskan.

'Syukurlah...' batin Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaasan. Memang Kaasan pergi jam berapa?" Sakura menerima dengan senanng hati.

"Kira-kira jam sembilan-an. Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi setelah itu makan dan baru kau minum obatmu ya.."

"Baik Kaasan."

"Sini biar Kaasan bantu." Ucap Rin sambil membantu Sakura turun dari tempat tidunya.

-

-

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha

Hal yang sama dialami oleh Sasuke, ia terbangun karena mendapat telepon dari ibunda Sakura.

"Hoaaam..." Sasuke menguap.

'Malas sekali rasanya untuk memulai hari ini,' kurang lebih begitulah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Tapi, entah kenapa ada rasa ingin buru-buru mandi, berganti baju lalu makan dan setelah itu pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Kamar dengan nuansa biru tua, dengan 1 tempat tidur yang terletak membelakangi jendela, 1 televisi yang menghadap tepat pada tempat tidurnya, 1 meja belajar yang terletak di pojok ruangan, 1 lemari buku yang tepat berada di sebelah meja belajar, dan tak lupa 1 lemari baju. Dinding kamarnya tak seberapa penuh oleh foto-foto atau poster-poster dan semacamnya, cukup foto keluarganya saja yang ia pasang di dinding kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaos biru tua polos yang dibalut oleh jaket hitam dan tak lupa celana jeans hitam panjang yang menutupi kakinya. Rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit basah ia tata dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa; gaya rambut model raven. Setelah itu Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Satu persatu kakinya ia langkahkan pada anak tangga berkarpet yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua itu untuk menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu. Ia pun segera mengambil posisi duduk di dekat kursi yang biasa ditempati Kaasannya; Mikoto.

"Eh? Ototou-ku, tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun, dan... waah, sudah rapi lagi. Mau ke mana? Mau kencan ya? Kenapa tidak malam minggu kemarin saja? Kenapa ambil hari minggu begini? Haha." Itachi berkata sambil tertawa.

"Diam BAKA ANIKI!" balas Sasuke sebal.

"Hahaha." Itachi masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hei, anakku ini. Kenapa pagi-pagi selalu bertengkar?" Fugaku berkata.

"Ahahaha." Itachi masih terus tertawa, tak menghiraukan kata-kata Tousannya.

"Itachi, pagi-pagi begini kenapa sudah tertawa? Kau ini, masih saja suka menyandai Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto dari dapur.

"Hahaha." Itachi tak menjawab, malah terus tertawa.

'BAKA ANIKI!' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo semuanya makan, sudah Kaasan siapkan!" ucap Mikoto sambil meletakan beberapa piring hasil memasaknya di meja makan.

Setelah semuanya mengambil makanan masing-masing, merekapun segera memulai acara makan mereka.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap semuanya bersamaan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, akhirnya keluarga Uchiha ini pun telah selesai melaksanakan acara makan pagi mereka. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung saja pergi dari meja makan.

"Aniki, kunci mobil mana?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Eh, eh, kau ini mau ke mana? Beritahu dulu baru aku akan berikan kunci mobilnya. Haha." Jawab Itachi masih sambil menyandai Sasuke.

"Cepat! Mana kunci mobilnya?"

"Sabar, sabar, Sasuke! Ini!" Itachi pun melempar kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke dan dengan sukses berhasil ditangkap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ke Rumah Sakit." Jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi menuju garasi.

"Wah, wah, Sasuke aku titip salam untuk Sakura ya? Hahaha." Dari kejauhan masih saja terdengar suara Itachi.

'Dasar!' umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai membuka pintu garasi, setelah itu ia pun segera membuka pintu mobil Jaguar ungu tua miliknya juga milik Itachi.

Bruuuuuuuum

Terdengar suara mobil Sasuke meninggalkan garasi rumahnya menuju Konoha Internasional Hospital.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke terjebak macet. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangannya, 'Pukul 08.59' pikirnya. Menglakson mobil yang berada di depannya, sampai ia keluar dari kemacetan. Kurang lebih 30 menit ia berada dalam kemacetan. Setelah keluar dari kemacetan, Sasuke langsung menginjak gas dan kecepatannya hampir mencapai 115 km/jam.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke pun memarkirkan mobil Jaguar ungu tuanya di tempat parkir Konoha Internasional Hospital. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke pun segera menuju ruang VIP Sakura no. 10.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang membaca buku novel yang berjudul-hm... tak begitu terlihat dengan jelas.

"Eh? Sasuke sudah datang. Arigatou sudah mau datang." Sapa Sakura sambil menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Hn."

Setelahnya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan membaca buku dan Sasuke mulai melepas jaket hitamnya yang disimpan pada senderan kursi dekat tempat tidur Sakura. Kini terlihat ia hanya mengenakan kaos biru tua polosnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, apa kau juga sudah makan?" jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

"Haah~" terdengar Sakura menarik nafas panjang sambil meletakan buku novel yang tadi ia baca pada meja kecil yang berada dekat tempat tidurnya. "Um..." kali ini Sakura merentangkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya akan sangat indah bila berjalan-jalan keluar. Kau mau tidak menemaniku Sasuke?" Sakura berkata sambil melihat pemandangan di luar melaui jendela kamarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun menghentikan aktivitasnya mengamati kegiatan orang-orang dari jendela kamar Sakura. Ia mulai mengambil kursi roda dan mendekatkannya pada tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura pun mencoba turun, tapi seperti yang kita ketahui bersama. Bahwa orang yang sedang sakit membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain dalam beberapa hal, termasuk turun dari tempat tidur yang terbilang tinggi ini.

Karena tak mendapatkan bantuan dari Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya di samping kursi roda, akhirnya Sakura terjatuh. Dan secara refleks, Sasuke menggenggam tangan dan pinggang Sakura agar tak jatuh ke lantai. Dan sukses membuat Sakura berada dalam pelukan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau ini, selalu tak hati-hati. Sudah, biar ku gendong saja."

"..." Sakura hanya blushing mendengar perkataan dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sakura pun sudah berada pada posisi yang tepat di kursi rodanya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang mengambil jaketnya yang masih berada di kursi lalu mengenakannya.

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju ke luar ruangan, tak lupa Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit, mereka mendapat tatapan-tatapan heran sekaligus tatapan yang-ya... bisa dibilang seperti deathglare dari gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya, toh tak ada satupun dari gadis tadi yang Sakura kenal. Yang jelas, hari ini, saat ini, ia sangat bahagia sekali.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pergi ke taman dekat Rumah Sakit ini." Pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

Mereka pun segera menuju taman dekat Rumah Sakit ini. Tak berapa lama, merekapun sampai pada tempat tujuan. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sedari tadi Sakura sudah membawa buku novel yang belum selesai ia baca tadi pagi dalam pangkuannya.

"Waah... indahnya. Huum~" gumam Sakura sambil menarik nafas.

Sasuke juga hanya terpaku melihat keindahan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. 'Sungguh indah.' Batin Sasuke.

"Indah kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku selalu melihat taman bunga ini dari jendela kamarku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku pergi kemari, tapi Kaasan selalu tidak mengizinkanku dengan berbagai macam alasan. Beruntung kau ada di sini Sasuke, karena kau aku bisa menikmati pemandangan ini, arigatou." Ucap Sakura sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Hn."

Ya, di sinilah mereka berada. Di taman yang memang kecil, yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Karena ini masih pagi, jadi belum terlalu banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan raya dekat taman ini. Tapi walaupun begitu, ada saja pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang mengisi pagi hari mereka dengan jogging dan ujung-ujungnya beristirahat di taman ini. Taman ini memang cocok sekali untuk pasangan muda-mudi menghabiskan masa muda mereka, beruntung Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke sini.

Taman ini dipenuhi dengan bunga tulip yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah kotak persegi panjang. Membuat pandangan siapa saja tak akan berhenti memandangnya. Sungguh indah, itulah salah satu dari beribu-ribu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir orang-orang yang pernah berkunjung kemari. Mulai dari kosa kata yang berbeda, cara pengucapan, lafal, dan mungkin bahasa yang mereka ucapkan untuk mewakili keindahan taman ini.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pergi ke sana!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk kumpulan bunga tulip yang tertata rapi di dalam kotak persegi panjang.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia hanya menuruti perintah Sakura; mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Indah ya Sasuke." Sakura kembali memuji ciptaan Sang Maha Kuasa sambil mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kesulitan, refleks membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke membantunya berdiri dari kursi roda.

Plaaaaaaak

Terdengar suara buku yang jatuh dari pangkuan Sakura.

"Eh, gomen Sasuke bisa kau ambilkan?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil buku itu, dibacanya sampul dari buku itu. 'Pretend' pikirnya.

Kini Sakura berusaha memetik satu-atau dua buah bunga tulip yang tumbuh di dekat kotak persegi yang di dalamnya ditumbuhi beribu-ribu bunga tulip. Dan ia pun berhasil memetiknya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, seolah mengatakan 'Ada-apa-?'.

"Ini, aku ambilkan bunga untukmu."

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mendelikan satu alisnya pertanda ia heran.

"Ah, anggap saja ini untuk kenang-kenangan."

Sasuke pun segera menghampiri tempat Sakura berada, setelah menyimpan buku yang tadi dititipkan Sakura tentunya. Ia pun segera mengambil bunga yang digenggam Sakura; bunga tulip putih.

Sakura pun ingin segera duduk kembali di kursi rodanya, karena berdiri terlalu lama untuk orang sakit memang terlalu lelah. Sasuke pun membantu Sakura; menuntunnya; kembali ke kursi roda.

"Sakura, ini bukumu." Sasuke berkata sambil menyerahkan buku yang sempat ia pegang.

"Eh? Arigatou Sasuke."

Semilir-semilir angin pagi kini menghinggapi dua insan yang sedang berada di taman pinggir kota itu. Menerbangkan sehelai-dua helai-hingga mencapai kurang lebih sepuluh helai rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke heran.

"Sakura, rambutmu kenapa mudah sekali err... rontok?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Eh? Haha, tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil melihat rambutnya yang berterbangan diterpa angin dan tersenyum kecil. 'Apa Sasuke tidak tahu ya?' Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

'Ada yang aneh!' batin Sasuke.

Karena masih pagi, sudah pasti udara dingin tak terhindarkan. Setelah Sakura melakukan beberapa aktivitas, ia merasa sekarang tubuhnya agak menggigil kerena kedinginan tentunya.

"Em..." desah Sakura saat angin menerpa tubuhnya sambil meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya ke tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em... dingin." Ucap Sakura ragu.

Sasuke pun tidak tega melihat sahabatnya kedinginan seperi itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget.

"Sudah, tak apa. Pakai saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali."

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke sambil blushing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali ke ruangan VIP Sakura no. 10. Sasuke mulai menggendong Sakura ke tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke, arigatou..." ucap Sakura lirih. "Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sambil bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan buku novel yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tanda tak mengerti. 'Novel yang tadi?' pikirnya.

"Ya, untuk kenang-kenangan." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hn, arigatou." 'Aneh sekali dia pagi ini.' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut bukan main, tapi setelahnya ia kembali pada posisi semula.

Sasuke mulai membaca sinopsis novel tersebut, ia mengernyitkan dahinya 'Apa-apaan Sakura memberiku novel ini?'

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya di chap ini Ame bisa memenuhi permintaan minna-san sekalian yaitu chap ini Ame bikin 'full' SasuSaku, hihi *ktawa GaJe*. Tapi gomen kalo adegan romance-nya gak kerasa banget, karena Ame begitu amatir dalam hal adegan romance. Sekali lagi gomen, gomen, minna-san.

Yosh~ lega ni fic bisa apdet, walau harus berusaha cari-cari kompie buat ngetik, warnet, sampai flashdisk. Itu karena rumah Ame yang dibongkar habis-habisan tak bersisa (?) jadi kompie dicabutin semua kabelnya, laptop ga boleh pake –dasar –PIP- peliitt!!- tapi karena usaha Ame yang maksa (?) –maksa sih bukan usaha!- *ditendang* jadi bisa pake laptop dan ni fic padet juga, haha. –curhat mde : ON-.

Ya, cukup segitu aja deh. Review yaa? Dan terimakasih bagi para review-ers setia. ^^ Ame ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Ada yang mau ngajarin Ame bikin adegan romance gak? Jawab lewat review yaa? *digetok*

Sekian, review pleaaaseee??

**© Amethyst**


	6. Chapter 6 :: Owari

Satu lagi chapter GaJe untuk fic ini yang Ame apdet. Dan sepertinya ini adalah final chapnya deh. Yasud bales review..

**Black Card : **bukan, itu karena penyakit Leukimia-nya. Maaf ni apdetnya lama, Ame sibuk bolak-balik ni cerita, -.- RnR lagi yaa? Makasih review-nya.

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **iya Ame juga seneng ga ada SasuHina –stress- chap ini baca aja deh *bunuhed* dan ED-nya pun SasuSaku nii. Thx for review, RnR lagi ya?

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : **bukan, Saku kena Leukimia. Di sini juga gitu, haha. Baca aja lagi yee supaya ga pnasaran *tendanged* ini dah update. RnR lagi ya, Nan?

**Furu-pyon : **Furu-senpai, makasih sudah me-review fic GaJe Ame. Kalau berkenan RnR lagi ya, senpai?

**Shiroi Yuri : **Neji gak bakal Ame ceritain lagi di sini, males nyeritain orang yang satu itu. Haha *dibunuh Neji FC+Neji* ini dah update, RnR lagi ok?

**ai_l0ver : **ngga, ga bakal NejiSaku. Walau saia suka NejiSaku dikit-dikit hhe.. tapi ED-nya tetep SasuSaku. Thx dah review, RnR lagi yaa?

**Tamaru ariki : **haduh. . .maaf kayaknya Neji gak bakal keceritain lagi deh. Soalnya Ame males nyeritain orang yang satu itu *dibunuh Neji+Neji FC* Ini dah apdet. Dan chap ini juga –kayaknya- 'full' SasuSaku deh. RnR lagi yaa?

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **bukan, Saku kena Leukimia. Ini dah update, maksih review-nya dan RnR lagi yaa?

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **di chap ini ke-khawatiran nee terjawab –halah- dah update nee. Makasih review-nya, RnR lagi yaa?

**Hyori Sagi : **gapapa Sagi, ini chap akirnya nii. Jadi baca aja, silahkan tentukan apa ini masuk happy ending atau sad ending =.= *bunuhed* Ini dah update, RnR lagi yaa? Makasih review-nya.

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **gapapa kok, umm bukan. Saku itu kena Leukimia. Oh ya? Padahal Cuma adegan romance amatiran bikinan Ame. Ini dah update, mkasih dah review. RnR lagi ya? Ditunggu..

**D'Blacklist-Jijin : **Kak Ji, makasih sudah me-review fic GaJe Ame. Ini dah apdet Kak Ji, kalau berkenan RnR lagi yaa?

Kayanya udah deh..

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tanda tak mengerti. 'Novel yang tadi?' pikirnya.

"Ya, untuk kenang-kenangan." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hn, arigatou." 'Aneh sekali dia pagi ini.' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut bukan main, tapi setelahnya ia kembali pada posisi semula.

Sasuke mulai membaca sinopsis novel tersebut, ia mengernyitkan dahinya 'Apa-apaan Sakura memberiku novel ini?'

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Quite © Amethyst**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai penilaian para readers saja lah), OC, Chara Death, Time Skip, Alur Dipercepat (dikit)**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku slight NaruHina**

**Summary : 'Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan mata ini akan berhenti melihat alam ciptaanmu ini? Kapan hidung ini akan berhenti bernafas? Kapan bibir ini akan berhenti berbicara? Kapan telinga ini akan berhenti mendengar suara-suara indah di dunia? Dan kapan jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak?'**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke terus memandangi novel yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Membaca ulang setiap kata yang tercantum dalam sinopsis novel berjudul Pretend karya Hana Shiru Yuki pengarang yang cukup terkenal di Konoha itu.

_Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun, yang bersekolah di Omikami High School dan menduduki kelas XII-1, seorang pemuda yang terbilang sempurna. Terbilang sempurna karena memang dilihat dari segi fisik ia memang tampan, dilihat dari segi ekonomi juga keluarganya terbilang mencukupi, dan dilihat dari segi pendidikan ia juga memang tergolong siswa yang pintar._

_Sejak menduduki kelas X, ia mempunyai sahabat yang selalu ada disaat suka maupun duka. Tapi, sahabatnya ini bukan seorang pemuda seperti dirinya melainkan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang ia ketahui sama-sama sempurna seperti dirinya, tapi ternyata gadis ini mempunyai kekurangan. Ia mempunyai penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya, ia mengidap Kanker Jantung. Dan saat menduduki bangku kelas XII ini, penyakitnya sudah menginjak stadium 4._

_Akikazu Hamada nama pemuda ini, dan sahabatnya yang bernama Arisa Kurohiko. Sejak ia bersahabat dengan Arisa, ia memang sudah mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Tapi ia urung mengungkapkan perasaannya itu, Akikazu terus berpura-pura pada semua orang yang bertanya tentang perasaannya pada Arisa.. Sampai pada suatu hari Arisa telah divonis hanya akan bertahan hidup 3 tahun ke depan. _

_Setelah pesta perpisahan yang diadakan Omikami High School, Arisa mengajak Akikazu pergi ke halaman belakang sekolahnya, wajah Arisa terlihat pucat saat itu._

_Mungkin saat itu adalah saat terakhir Akikazu bertemu dengan Arisa. Dan semua itu benar, Arisa pergi tanpa kepastian darinya. Arisa pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaan Akikazu yang sesungguhnya. _

_Tapi setidaknya, Arisa pergi dalam pelukan Akikazu. Dan orang yang terakhir kali Arisa lihat adalah Akikazu. Setelah kejadian itu pun Akikazu menyesal, dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi perbuatannya itu._

Matanya terus berkutat, tak mau melepaskan pandangannya pada setiap kata yang tercantum di novel itu. Ia merasa perasaannya tak karuan membaca sinopsis novel itu, sedih, takut, berbagai ketakutan dan kesedihan lain mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Tapi, cepat-cepat ia menepis perasaan itu. Sampai suara lembut seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Sasuke... Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat lamunan Sasuke menjadi buyar seketika.

"Hn, tak apa." Sasuke berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar ketakutan.

Sreeeeeeeek

Terdengar suara pintu digeser, membuat dua insan yang sedang melamun dalam pikirannya masing-masing itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

"Moshi-moshi, permisi. Apakah saya mengganggu anda nona Haruno-san?" tanya Shizune yang datang bersama Tsunade.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk Shizune-san dan Dokter Tsunade." Sakura mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Shizune dan Tsunade mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke ruang perawatan VIP Sakura no.10.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Tsunade sambil mendekatkan stetoskop-nya pada dada Sakura.

"Sudah lebih membaik, Dok." Jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan aku lihat kondisimu juga sudah pulih. Kau bisa pulang hari ini juga."

'Terimakasih Kami-sama, akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari Rumah Sakit ini.' Batin Sakura lega. "Tapi Dok, bagaimana dengan Kaasan-ku? Aku harus minta izin dulu padanya."

"Tadi aku sudah menelepon ibumu, dan katanya kau bisa pulang bersama temanmu yang menjagamu di sini." Jelas Tsunade.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Dokter Tsunade." Sakura berterimakasih.

"Datesimashite." Balas Tsunade yang mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat tidur Sakura. Tapi saat ia melihat Sasuke, ia bertanya sebentar.

"Tunggu, apa kau itu teman Sakura?" tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau harus menjaga Sakura baik-baik. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal." Ucapan Tsunade benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke makin tak karuan, tapi ada rasa tak mengerti juga dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai membereskan barang-barang Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura yang tadinya akan membantu malah dilarang oleh Sasuke dengan alasan 'Kau itu harus istirahat, agar kesehatanmu pulih.'. Jadi alhasil, Sakura hanya berdiam diri di tempat tidurnya. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih terus membereskan barang-barang Sakura.

'Kami-sama, apakah aku bisa memilikinya? Aku tidak yakin bila perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan padanya tepat waktu. Sebelum hari itu datang, hari itu...' batin Sakura.

Kali ini hatinya sungguh sedih, bila melihat semua orang yang menyayanginya membantu dirinya, menghibur dirinya, dan juga ada disaat ia membutuhkannya. Apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka setahun ke depan? Atau satu bulan ke depan? Atau satu hari ke depan? Atau bahkan satu jam ke depan? Ia tak pernah tahu karena kematian memang rahasia Sang Maha Kuasa, tak ada satupun dari sekian banyak manusia yang menginginkan kematian. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kematian itu datang menjemputnya.

"Sakura, sudah selesai. Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke yang secara otomatis membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sakura.

"Eh? Iya, maaf." Balas Sakura.

"Biar kubantu." Sasuke menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura sudah ditempatkan di kursi rodanya oleh Sasuke. Sakura duduk terdiam, masih tak percaya apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shizune yang akan mengantar Sakura sampai area parkir.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Dan Uchiha-san, maaf bisa tolong kau bawakan barang-barang nona Haruno-san?"

"Hn."

Shizune mulai mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju area parkir, sedangkan Sasuke membantu membawakan barang-barang milik Sakura. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di area parkir. Sasuke mulai memasukan barang-barang Sakura ke bangku belakang mobil Jaguar ungunya. Sedangkan Shizune sedang membantu Sakura naik ke kursi depan.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan kegiatan singkatnya. Setelahnya, Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Arigatou Shizune-san." Ucap Sakura.

"Datesimashite. Jaa~" balas Shizune sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Bruuuuuuum

Dan mobil Jaguar ungu milik Sasuke pun mulai meningglkan area parkir Konoha Internasional Hospital.

Di perjalanan, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Aktivitas yang dilakukan masing-masing hanya memandang kosong pada setiap jalan yang mereka lalui, terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya, ia melakukan itu sambil menyetir.

Keheningan tak berlangsung lama, setelah mobil Jaguar ungu yang dikendarai Sasuke kini telah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Haruno.

TID TID

Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya, dan dengan sigap para satpam yang menjaga pos tersebut membukakan pintu gerbang agar mobil milik Sasuke ini bisa masuk.

Karena hari sudah malam, Sasuke cepat-cepat untuk menurunkan barang-barang milik Sakura dan segera membawa Sakura masuk. Tapi tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura ini Kaasan." Balas Suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, ada apa Kaasan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kaasan hanya ingin memberitahu, di Suna Tousan sedang sibuk sekali. Dan Tousan meminta Kaasan untuk membantunya, jadi maafkan Kaasan Sakura. Kaasan tak bisa menemanimu pulang dari rumah Sakit." Jelas Rin.

"Tak apa Kaasan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sudah ya, Kaasan masih dalam perjalanan ke Suna, Jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Gomen ya Sasuke membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Sakura meminta maaf.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan (?) mereka menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua. Satu persatu anak tangga Sasuke dan Sakura lewati. Kini Sakura sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, Sasuke sudah tak perlu membantunya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di kamar Sakura.

KLEK

Pintu kamar Sakura dibuka oleh Sasuke, menampakan kamar yang cukup luas dan megah untuk seorang putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

Kamar dengan 1 televisi, 1 lemari buku, 1 meja belajar, 1 lemari pakaian, 1 kamar mandi, dan 1 tempat tidur berukuran king size tentunya. Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna soft pink, tirai gorden yang berwarna soft pink, dan sprei yang berwarna soft pink.

"Sasuke, tak perlu repot-repot. Sudah, biarkan saja barang-barang itu diletakan di situ." Ucap Sakura yang sudah berada di tempat tidur ukuran king size-nya.

"..." Sasuke yang tadinya akan menyimpan pakaian-pakaian Sakura ke lemari, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun tetap meletakan barang-barang Sakura dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Arigatou atas semuanya. Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke. Oyasuminasai..."

"Hn-" balas Sasuke. '-oyasuminasai Sakura.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi di pandangan mata Sakura, Sakura pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya. Menenangkan pikirannya, juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah seharian ini.

Mata emeraldnya menatap jendela kamarnya yang belum ditutupi gorden, memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Konoha yang indah di malam hari. Apalagi dilihat dari lantai dua, pasti akan terlihat lebih jelas. Perlahan mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, menatap sayu pada pemadangan itu. Sejurus kemudian, mata emerald itu tertutup.

* * *

**1 tahun kemudian**

Kriiiiiiiing

Bel Konoha Gakuen Internasional High School berbunyi, pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Para siswa-siswi sudah berhamburan masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Di XII-1 Room

**Sakura POV**

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Neji sedikit membaik. Aku hampir tidak pernah lagi memarahi dia. Dan di sinilah kami sekarang, di lingkup kelas XII-1. Tahun ini aku bisa sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke.

Suasana kelas ini tak beruabah, anak-anak selalu ribut dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Ino dan Naruto ini, mereka selalu adu mulut setiap pagi, bahkan sampai pulang sekolah. Ada juga yang di pojokan kelas sedang tertidur pulas, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Dan ada juga yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah melahap bento-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji.

Suasana ini selalu tercipta setiap hari, aku merasa senang dan beruntung masuk kelas XII-1 ini. Dan aku merasa mempunyai banyak teman yang peduli pada diriku, perhatian, dan sering membantu diriku.

Penampilanku memang sedikit berbeda sekarang ini, rambutku yang dulu panjang kini sudah menjadi pendek sebahu. Aku memutuskan memotongnya karena penyakitku ini.

Tak terasa, sebentar lagi kami akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Kami sudah menghadapi UN dengan sukses. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saja.

Dan seperti yang aku dan keluargaku ketahui, di umurku yang 18 tahun ini aku tidak tahu apakah diriku akan merasakan bangku kuliah atau tidak. Karena penyakitku ini yang sudah mencapai stadium 4. Saat ini, mungkin yang mengetahui penyakitku hanyalah aku, keluargaku, dan Neji. Aku tak tahu lagi siapa yang mengetahuinya, aku hanya mengetahui tiga orang itu saja.

**End of Sakura POV**

Sreeeeeek

"Ohayou minna, gomen sensei terlambat lagi." Ucap seorang sensei berambut perak, sebagian wajahnya ditutupi masker yang merupakan wali kelas XII-1 mulai memasuki ruang kelas XII-1.

"Haah~ dari dulu Kakashi-sensei memang tak pernah berubah, selalu terlambat!" celetuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, sensei di sini hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian untuk persiapan pesta perpisahan nanti malam." Ucap sensei yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Waah, pesta. Pesta apa sensei?" sambar Ino.

"Ok, akan aku jelaskan. Nanti malam, Walikota Konoha akan mengadakan Festival Hanabi. Dan Sarutobi-sama sudah bekerjasama dengan beliau untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan sekaligus pengumuman kelulusan kalian di sana saja. Jadi, seluruh siswa-siswi kelas XII diminta untuk datang. Festival dimulai pukul 18.00, peluncuran hanabi dimulai pukul 20.30, dan pengumuman kelulusan dimulai pukul 20.30." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

'Festival Hanabi?' batin Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan minna?"

"..." hening.

"Baik, jika tidak ada yang mau bertanya. Aku permisi dulu, siapkan saja diri kalian untuk nanti malam ok? Jaa mata~" Kakashi mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas XII-1.

"Jaa mata sensei~" balas anak-anak serempak.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi, para murid kelas XII-1 mulai ribut dengan siapa mereka akan pergi, baju apa yang pantas dikenakan, dan lain semacamnya.

'Aku tak akan datang mungkin...' batin Sakura sambil menenteng tasnya menuju keluar kelas. Ia sempat melihat sekeliling kelas untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya, tapi mata emeraldnya tak menangkap sosok itu berada di kelas. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang kelas XII-1.

Kakinya terus berjalan melewati koridor lantai 2, menuju tangga, lalu ke koridor lantai bawah, hingga ia menemukan sosok sahabatnya, Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura melihatnya sedang bersama Hinata duduk di kursi dekat pos satpam. Sakura tak kuasa melihatnya, lalu Sakura menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatunya. Sejurus kemudian, mata emeraldnya menatap kembali pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak tahu sedang apa. Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Sasuke tengah err... seperti mencium Hinata. Tapi, ditengah keterkejutannya ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura..." panggilnya dari kejauhan.

Sakura pun menoleh. 'Neji?' batinnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Neji yang kini sudah mendekati Sakura.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Festival Hanabi nanti malam. Kau mau kan?"

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin aku tak bisa datang." Jawab Sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan Neji yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Apa yang kulihat tadi itu? Apa benar Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata dan berani berciuman di tempat umum begitu? Kenapa ia tak bercerita padaku? Sasuke, kenapa kau berubah?' batin Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

"Teme!! Terimakasih sudah menjaga Hinata-chan-ku. Hahaha." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang muncul dari kejauhan.

"Hn, lagipula kau lama sekali Dobe. Darimana saja?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hehe, tadi aku baru saja dari toilet. Eh? Hinata-chan, matamu kenapa? Kok merah gitu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Ta-tadi aku ke-kelilipan, lalu Sa-sasuke meniup ma-mataku Na-naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Oh, awas kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Hinata-chan-ku Teme!! Lihat saja nanti!" ancam Naruto.

"Terserah! Lagipula siapa yang mau merebut pacarmu itu Dobe?" balas Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Daripada berdebat tidak jelas. Eh Teme, kenapa tidak pulang bareng Sakura saja? Bukankah tadi ia baru lewat?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Iya. Tadi saat kau dan Hinata-chan menungguku, Sakura lewat. Kupikir kau akan mengajaknya pulang, tapi ternyata kau masih di sini." Jelas Naruto.

"Be-benar Sa-sasuke." Tambah Hinata.

'Gawat! Pasti dia salah paham! Aku harus menyusulnya!' batin Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Heh Teme, kau itu kenapa sih?! Woy!! Teme!!" panggil Naruto, tapi yang dipanggil tak menghiraukannya malah berlari semakin kencang.

-

-

Kini bulan telah menggantikan matahari yang menyinari bumi. Menandakan bahwa hari sudah mulai malam. Jam dinding pun sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00.

Tapi mata emerald gadis ini masih saja menatap bulan purnama yang menghiasi malam hari ini dengan pikirannya yang masih bimbang. Ia masih bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan datang untuk mendengar kelulusannya, atau malah tidak?

"Sakura..." panggil Rin.

"Ada apa Kaasan?" tanya Sakura.

'Kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali, tapi wajahnya terlihat cerah.' Batin Rin.

"Kaasan?" ulang Sakura.

"Eh? Maaf Sakura. Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa Kaasan!"

"Kaasan tahu Sakura, kau bingung kan akan pergi ke Festival Hanabi atau tidak? Menurut Kaasan, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Karena ini hari terakhir bersama teman-temanmu." Ujar Rin.

"Kaasan, arigatou. Berkat Kaasan aku jadi lega, arigatou Kaasan." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya.

'Hangat, hangat, sekali Kaasan. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini selamanya.' Batin Sakura.

"Sudah, bersiap-siaplah sana. Nanti kau terlambat."

"Eh Kaasan, bolehkah aku menelepon Tousan? Rasanya kangen sekali."

"Boleh, kau boleh meneleponnya. Tapi, kau siap-siap dulu.."

"Baik, Kaasan!"

Sakura segera memilih-milih baju yang pantas dan tepat untuknya pergi ke Festival Hanabi. Kedua mata emerald-nya menatap sebuah mini dress **[1]** tanpa lengan berwarna pink tua selututnya, dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna soft pink di bagian dadanya.

'Bagus, baju ini jarang aku pakai. Mungkin malam ini aku akan memakainya.' Batin Sakura.

Setelahnya, ia pun memakai mini dress-nya itu dilengkapi dengan leging hitam panjangnya dan jaket berwarna senada dengan mini dressnya. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan tergerai sebahu. Penampilannya terlihat cantik malam ini, tapi wajahnya terlihat pucat namun cerah.

Sakura segera menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Di sana, ia mendapati Kaasannya sedang membuat teh di meja makan.

"Kaasan, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Iya hati-hati Sakura. Jangan lupa pulang tepat waktu ya?" Rin mengingatkan.

"Baik Kaasan, tenang saja. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta teh itu? Siapa tahu ini aku tak akan merasakannya lagi. Boleh ya?" Sakura memohon.

"Boleh saja, Sakura."

"Arigatou Kaasan," ucap Sakura sambi menyeruput teh buatan Kaasan-nya.

"Kaasan Sakura pergi, sayonara!" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rin.

'Ada yang aneh pada dirinya! Tunggu, tanggal berapa sekarang?' tanya Rin dalam hati, ia bergegas melihat kalender. 'Gawat!!'

-

-

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah sampai di area Festival Hanabi yang dilaksanakan di taman kota. Sakura kebingungan mencari teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi tak berapa lama ia sudah menemukannya, ia menemukan mereka yang sedang ber-hanami sambil berbincang-bincang. Segera saja Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Konbawa minna-san!" sapa Sakura sambil mengambil posisi duduk dekat Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura sudah datang, konbawa Sakura!" balas Naruto setelah semua teman sekelasnya membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Naruto, apa pengumuman kelulusannya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum Sakura, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Sakura-san, si-silahkan ambil i-ini. I-ini masakanku, di-dicoba ya?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan onigiri tomat padanya.

'Onigiri tomat? Bukankah ini makanan kesukaan Sasuke?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Hinata-san." Balas Sakura sambil mengambil satu buah onigiri tomat dari kotak bekal Hinata.

"Hei teman-teman! Dengar nama murid-murid kelas XII-1 disebutkan semua! Itu artinya kita semua lulus!" seru Naruto.

"Hore!!" sorak murid-murid kelas XII-1.

"Hei lihat! Hanabi pertama sudah diluncurkan! Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Naruto lagi.

**Sakura POV**

Mereka semua pergi ke mana? Lebih baik aku pergi ke taman yang tiga tahun lalu aku kunjungi itu (baca:awal chap 1).

Aku mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang tiga tahun lalu kugunakan untuk melihat Hanabi juga di hari kelulusanku dari JHS. Dan tahun ini aku pun menghabiskan malam kelulusanku di sana. Benar-benar malam kelulusan yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.

Tak terasa, sekarang di sinilah aku. Di sebuah taman yang memang tak begitu luas, tapi cukup untuk mencari ketenangan. Di sini tersedia sebuah bangku panjang yang hanya ada satu, dan satu buah pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh di samping bangku ini.

Hanabi terus menerus diluncurkan pada langit malam yang hitam gelap. Aku pun mendudukan diriku pada bangku panjang itu. Kupejamkan mataku untuk mendapat ketenangan.

Semilir-semilir angin malam menerbangkan rambut merah muda sebahuku, aku merasakan hal itu terjadi lagi. Rambutku kembali rontok, aku selalu sedih jika mengalami hal itu. Rambutku yang dulu tebal, lama kelamaan makin menipis karena penyakit ini. Mungkin inilah takdir yang telah ditentukan Kami-sama untukku.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang, seseorang yang sudah kukenal betul suaranya. Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan. Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Sasuke..." panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Aduh... kenapa ini? Kepalaku terasa pusing dan sakit lagi. Kami-sama, apakah ini hari terakhirku? Apakah kau tak mengizinkanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya? Kami-sama, bila memang benar ini hari terakhirku tolonglah jadikan hari ini hari bahagia untukku. Hari dimana aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin semua itu bisa terjadi.

Aku selalu menghitung tahun demi tahun, bulan demi bulan, hari demi hari, detik demi detik, apakah ini saat aku pergi? Kami-sama, aku mencintainya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan mata ini akan berhenti melihat alam ciptaanmu ini? Kapan hidung ini akan berhenti bernafas? Kapan bibir ini akan berhenti berbicara? Kapan telinga ini akan berhenti mendengar suara-suara indah di dunia? Dan kapan jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak?

"Sakura, kenapa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Uhh... Sakit, sakit sekali Sasuke-kun." Ucapku.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Aku di sini."

Kurasakan Sasuke memeluk tubuhku. Pelukan ini hangat sekali, aku tak ingin melepasnya Kami-sama.

Aku tak kuasa menahan semua butir-butir air mata yang sedari tadi kucoba untuk tidak kukeluarkan. Aku pun menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke.

**End of Sakura POV**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan cerita novel Pretend yang diberikan Sakura pada dirinya satu tahun lalu dan ucapan Dokter Tsunade.

'Kami-sama, akhirnya aku mengetahui apa maksud Sakura memberikan novel itu padaku dan perkataan Dokter Tsunade waktu itu. Kau memberikanku petunjuk melalui novel yang diberikan Sakura dan ucapan Dokter Tsunade. Tapi apakah aku harus melakukannya sekarang?' Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya. Tangan Sasuke masih terus membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

'Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Mungkin inilah saatnya, aku tak boleh egois!' batin Sasuke yakin.

"Sakura, aishiteru." Ucap Sasuke tepat ditengah-tengah pelukannya.

'Kami-sama, apa benar yang kudengar ini? Dia mengucapkannya? Apa ini mimpi, Kami-sama? Ucapannya membuat aku tenang.' Sakura membatin.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan pertama sekaligus terakhir untukku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin meminta ciuman pertama sekaligus terakhir untukku. Aku rasa waktuku tak akan lama lagi Sasuke-kun." Pinta Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Sakura! Kau harus tetap hidup!"

"Kurasa tidak bisa Sasuke-kun. Kami-sama sudah berkata lain, aku sudah tak kuat lagi Sasuke-kun." Volume suara Sakura semakin melemah.

Tak pikir panjang, Sasuke pun segera mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura cukup lama.

"Sasuke-kun, arigatou."

"Sakura, kau tak boleh pergi!" teriak Sasuke.

Mata emerald Sakura pun tertutup untuk selamanya. Sakura pergi dengan senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, senyuman yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Karena diakhir hidupnya, ia bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya.

Hanabi terus menerus diluncurkan ke langit malam, menyaksikan kepergian Sakura yang tenang di pelukan Sasuke. Menjadi saksi bisu atas semua yang telah terjadi.

"Sakura!!!" jerit Sasuke.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Pagi itu langit terlihat mendung, seolah ikut bersedih atas kepergian seorang Haruno Sakura. Sakura dimakamkan di pemakaman khusus keluarga Haruno berdampingan dengan makam almarhum Kakek dan Neneknya.

Seluruh murid-murid mantan kelas XII-1 ikut menyaksikan pemakaman Sakura pada pagi itu. Semuanya turut berduka cita atas kejadian ini.

Tak ada yang bisa mengelak dari kematian, bila ajal sudah menjemput tak ada satu pun yang bisa lari darinya. Dan tentu saja tak akan ada manusia manapun yang menginginkan kematian itu menjemputnya. Apalagi apabila tujuan hidupnya belum tersampaikan.

"Sakura, tenanglah kau di sana Nak. Kaasan akan selalu mendo'akanmu, Nak. Hiks..." ucap Rin yang terisak sambil meletakan bunga tulip putih kesukaan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil meletakan bunga tulip putih yang sama seperti Rin.

Satu persatu murid-murid mantan kelas XII-1 mulai meletakan bunga tulip putih di dekat batu nisan bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' itu.

'Sakura, aku berjanji tak akan melupakanmu. Namamu akan selalu terkenang dalam hatiku, selamanya.' Batin Sasuke.

**OWARI**

* * *

**[1] **: Gomen minna-san bila nama-nya salah. Ame memang tidak terlalu pintar untuk hal fashion.

Fiuuh~ akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai sebelum Ame hiatus. Gomen kalau endingnya tak sesuai dengan keinginan minna-san. Maafkan author amatir ini yang tidak bisa merubah ide cerita dari awal. Gomen, gomen.

Dan Ame juga ingin meminta maaf karena banyak time skip-nya, kalau alurnya kecepetan. Itu dikarenakan suatu hal. Ame juga minta maaf ada sinopsis GaJe yang Ame buat di awal, gomen.

Sekian.

**© Amethyst**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
